I'm a Boy
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Karena penampilannya yang mirip dengan gadis tomboy, dia sering dikira teman-temannya 'anak perempuan'. BoBoiBoy yang baru saja pindah kini berteman dengan Fang, bocah pendiam yang jarang bermain. Hubungan mereka sebagai teman sekaligus kekasih berjalan lancar, namun bagaimana reaksi Fang ketika dia mengetahui bahwa BoBoiBoy adalah laki-laki? /shounen-ai/FangBoy/(COMPLETE)
1. Prolog

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-PROLOG-**

Aku duduk terdiam di atas kasur. Kutatap mataku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya, merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa di dadaku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

Dadaku semakin terasa sakit. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari kota ini. Aku ingin kembali ke Kuala Lumpur. Tapi tidak mungkin! Fang akan mencariku ke sana. Bagaimana ini?

"Mungkin karena aku sengaja mengaku sebagai perempuan ..."

 _BRAK! BRAK!_

Pintu kamarku didobrak oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kupikir itu Ochobot yang mendobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya. Tetapi suara berat yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamarku ...

"BoBoiBoy! Buka pintunya! Aku minta penjelasanmu!"

Itu Fang ...

Kini aku semakin takut. Kututup mukaku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Jangan masuk! Aku ini menjijikkan! Aku bukan perempuan!" jeritku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maka dari itu, BUKA PINTUNYA!" Fang semakin ganas mendobrak pintu kamarku. Pintu mulai retak, dan suara teriakan Fang semakin keras.

 _Tuhan ... Tolong ... Aku harus bagaimana?_

* * *

 **-Next Chapter-**

"Kamu anak baru, ya? Namamu siapa?"

"N-namaku ..." Aku kebingungan harus mengatakan apa kepada Fang. Kutundukkan kepalaku, kemudian kembali memandangi wajah Fang.

"Namaku BoBoiBoy."

* * *

 **Hai ... Berjumpa dengan _author_ dari cerita ini. Berhubung si _author_ ini suka sama yang namanya _shounen-ai_ (bukan _yaoi_ ), maka judul cerita ini " _I'm a Boy_ ".**

 _ **Kenapa judulnya**_ **_"_ I'm a Boy _"?_**

 **Karena cerita ini menggambarkan kisah BoBoiBoy yang merupakan bocah _shota_ yang dikira 'anak perempuan' oleh teman-teman barunya.**

 _ **Kok harus**_ **transgender _?_**

 **Jangan tanya. Ini ide yang sudah lama kupikirkan. Inspirasi juga dari adik perempuanku yang tomboy, tetapi sering dipanggil cowok karena perawakannya tinggi dan rambutnya pendek tanpa poni (dan ganteng). Ya ... coba-coba aja bikin cerita yang agak beda, contohnya cowok dikira 'cewek', terus ditembak (akhir cerita kalian pikirkan sendiri). Biasanya kebanyakan cewek dikira 'cowok'.**

 **Cerita ini tidak menggunakan kekuatan elemental atau beberapa kekuatan lainnya. Hanya kisah seorang bocah yang baru pindah ke Kuala Lumpur.**

 **Oke, ini hanyalah bocoran awal. Entah ... jika kalian suka cerita ini, review pendapat kalian, fav, dan follow. Jika tidak ... ya sudahlah ... tak apa-apa. #nangis**

 **Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet Fang

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

Kereta melaju sangat cepat dari biasanya. Angin semilir perlahan semakin cepat karena arah dan kecepatan kereta. Papan dengan tulisan Pulau Rintis ikut berputar terkena angin kencang yang dihasilkan oleh lajuan kereta.

Namaku BoBoiBoy. Mulai hari ini juga, aku akan pindah ke Pulau Rintis untuk menemani Atokku berjualan di kedai. Abahku yang memintaku membantu Atok, karena beliau sedang sibuk pada tugas beliau. Beliau tidak ingin aku sendirian di rumah tanpa siapapun di sana.

Sesaat kulirik jam tanganku, sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi. Satu jam lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun Pulau Rintis. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Atok!

"Senang banget bisa kembali ke Pulau Rintis! Pasti kangen sama Atok!" tebak Abah sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hahaha ... Abah bisa aja! Oh, ya. Kapan BoBoiBoy akan bersekolah di sana? BoBoiBoy sudah tidak sabar!"

Abah yang duduk di seberang tersenyum geli. "Kurang seminggu lagi. 'Kan satu minggu ini masih libur sekolah, kamu bisa jalan-jalan keliling Pulau Rintis, atau bertemu dengan anak-anak di sana. Kenalan, gitu! Masa' tiap hari sendirian?" jelas Abah seraya menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku tertawa mendengar celotehan Abah yang terkadang menghibur. "Okelah. Pasti nanti atau besok BoBoiBoy akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya!" Aku balas tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong! Anak Abah harus berani! Kamu 'kan laki-laki!"

"Hehehe ... Terbaik!"

Begitu gurauan kami terus berlanjut mengenai Pulau Rintis, sekolah, kegiatan sehari-hari, dan lain-lain, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat Abah yang ikut tertawa. Mungkin aku akan merindukan beliau. Aku akan tinggal di Pulau Rintis, kira-kira bisa lebih dari setahun atau tiga tahun.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di sana.

* * *

Kereta telah sampai di Pulau Rintis. Suara dari _speaker_ terdengar tanda kereta telah sampai. Aku berdiri meraih tas besarku yang berisi banyak barang, kemudian menyalimi tangan Abah dan berpamitan.

Terakhir kulihat wajah Abah, beliau terlihat sangat senang. Mungkin karena akhirnya aku akan punya teman di Pulau Rintis, atau mungkin karena aku bisa membantu Atok yang hampir pensiun. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaikku.

Kakiku melangkah turun dari kereta. Begitu aku turun, Atok berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"BoBoiBoy!" seru beliau. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga! Atok senang bisa bertemu dengan cucu Atok!"

"Hehehe ... Atok kangen, ya? BoBoiBoy akan tinggal lebih lama di sini untuk membantu Atok," ujarku, sambil tetap memeluk Atok. "Jadi Atok tidak akan sendirian."

Atok terkekeh geli mendengar tutur kataku. Beliau pun mengajakku untuk pergi ke rumah beliau, di mana aku akan tinggal. Aku masih ingat. Terakhir aku pergi ke rumah Atok sudah sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Sudah lamakah? Meski begitu, aku tetap senang bisa merasakan rumah Atok yang nyaman dan bernuansa hangat.

* * *

Kami telah sampai di rumah Atok. Aku membawa tasku masuk ke dalam, lalu merebahkan badanku di atas sofa.

 _Bruk!_

Sofanya nyaman sekali. Warnanya tidak terlalu kusam, dan empuk untuk diduduki. Sesekali remote TV masuk ke dalam sela-sela sofa, membuatku semakin teringat ketika dulu aku membantu Atok mencari remote TV yang bersembunyi.

"Enaknya langsung tiduran di atas sofa. Nanti kamu ketiduran di sana, lho!" canda Atok.

"Hahaha ... Atok bisa saja. Oh, ya. BoBoiBoy sudah didaftarkan ke sekolah?" tanyaku kepada Atok yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Sudah. Katanya butuh waktu seminggu lagi sampai kamu masuk sekolah minggu depan. Minggu ini kamu masih libur, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak berkenalan dengan anak-anak di sini? Mereka yang juga membantu Atok di kedai. Mungkin nanti kamu bisa bertemu dengan mereka dan berkenalan."

Mendengar penuturan Atok, aku tersenyum lebar membayangkan teman-teman seperti apa yang akan kutemui nanti.

"Okelah! Nanti BoBoiBoy akan mencari teman baru! Sebentar, ya, Tok! BoBoiBoy mau meletakkan tas ke kamar BoBoiBoy di atas." Aku menyambar tas besarku dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

"Iya! Kalau mencari Atok, Atok ada di kedai belakang rumah!"

"Baik, Atok!"

 _Krek ..._

Pintu terbuka lebar. Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang. Begitu aku masuk, kunyalakan lampu kamar dan melihat wallpaper kamar yang bernuansa bintang-bintang dan sepak bola. Yup. Ini kamar yang akan kutempati untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Aku meletakkan tasku dan mulai membereskan barang-barangku. Semua pakaian kuletakkan di lemari, buku-buku kuletakkan di meja belajar, dan beberapa barang lainnya kuletakkan di tempat lain, sesuai dengan keinginanku.

 _Akhirnya selesai juga,_ pikirku.

Sampai di Pulau Rintis? Cek! Kamar rapi? Cek! Teman banyak? ...

"Kayaknya harus banget, ya, kenalan sama teman-teman baru. Duh ... gimana, ini?" gumamku kebingungan. Aku memang tergolong pemalu, tetapi keinginanku ini yang mendorongku untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Mendengar suara anak-anak yang berlari ke lapangan, aku mengintip lewat jendela. Ku lihat ada 2 anak perempuan yang berlari mengejar satu anak laki-laki yang gempal. Aku tertawa ketika melihat si anak laki-laki yang berlari pontang-panting sambil menangis dikejar kedua anak perempuan yang kelihatannya sedang marah.

 _Mungkin mereka menyenangkan._

Buru-buru, akhirnya aku berjalan keluar rumah menuju lapangan. Kedua kakiku tidak dapat berhenti berjalan ketika aku mulai melihat mereka semakin heboh di sana. Ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengan mereka dan berkenalan langsung!

"Hoi!"

Aku terkejut. Bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar suara berat yang dilontarkan seseorang dari belakang. Kutolehkan kepalaku 180 derajat, melihat seorang anak laki-laki berwajah Tionghoa tengah menatapku tajam. Dia bersandar di tembok pembatas lapangan, seperti sedang menyendiri (pada kenyataannya memang iya).

"Kamu yakin mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

Maksudnya apa?

"Kamu tidak tahu aku?" Dia justru malah terkekeh geli, seolah-olah ini adalah lelucon baginya. "Perkenalkan namaku Fang."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Rupanya namanya 'Fang'?

Fang mendekatiku dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajahku.

"Kamu cewek, 'kan? Kamu anak baru, ya? Namamu siapa?"

Mendengar kata 'cewek', aku benar-benar penasaran, seberapa cantiknya, sih, aku ini? Tetapi Fang sudah terlanjur percaya. Maka mau tak mau ... Bagaimana, ya?

"N-namaku ..." Aku kebingungan harus mengatakan apa kepada Fang. Kutundukkan kepalaku, kemudian kembali memandangi wajah Fang. "Namaku BoBoiBoy."

"Wow! Aku belum pernah mendengar cewek dengan nama cowok. Tapi kelihatannya kamu tomboy ... dan manis. Aku suka itu."

... Eh?

Apa?

Berarti dia ...

Suka ... padaku?

Aku ... tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?

Iya, 'kan?

"Cewek tomboy sepertimu itu jarang-jarang, lho! Di sini yang tomboy hanya Ying. Tuh, anak yang pakai kacamata bundar itu!" ujar Fang sambil menunjuk ke arah Ying yang dimaksud. Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. Mungkin dia juga cukup berbaur dengan yang lain. "Kupikir aku harus memperkenalkan kamu dengan yang lain." Dia memandangiku meski dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Fang pun menarik tanganku, mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. "Woi! Di sini!" serunya kepada ketiga temannya.

"Ish! Fang! Rupanya kamu di sana! Kenapa, sih, kamu suka banget menyendiri? Main bareng gitu, lho!" gerutu si anak perempuan berkerudung _pink_.

"Ya, loh! Kamu tidak lihat dari tadi Gopal terus-terusan menghina kita?!" Gadis yang disebut Fang sebagai 'Ying' terlihat kesal sambil melirik anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal.

"Dei! Itu tidak sengaja, lah!" bantah anak bertubuh gempal yang dilirik Ying.

Fang geleng-geleng kepala, tetap dengan wajah dingin. Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku membawa anak baru, nih. Namanya BoBoiBoy. Dia ini cewek tomboy, seperti kamu Ying."

Ying yang merasa disebut-sebut namanya hanya terperangah. "Haiyo ... Namanya kayak cowok, _ma_! Tapi dia imut! Perkenalkan! Namaku YING!" serunya dengan menekankan namanya dalam kalimatnya. Dia menjabat tanganku dengan hangat dan terlihat paling bersemangat.

"Kalau namaku Yaya. Salam kenal." Gantian si anak perempuan berkerudung _pink_. Dari penampilan dan cara berbicaranya, aku yakin dia lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya.

"Kenalkan! Nama saya Gopal! Ih! Unyu, deh!" Si anak bertubuh gempal berkulit hitam yang bernama Gopal itu mencubit-cubit pipiku gemas.

Begitu sesi perkenalan ini berakhir, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal dengan semangatnya mengajakku bermain di lapangan. Kami bersama-sama memainkan kucing-kucingan, dan Gopal selalu saja salah memainkannya, sedangkan Yaya dan Ying terus-terusan mengomelinya. Kulihat dari jauh, Fang menatap kami semua sambil bersandar pada tembok. Anehnya, ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, dia malah tersenyum manis seakan-akan aku ini seperti ...

Tunggu. Ini tidak salah, 'kan?

Apa yang kupikirkan?

* * *

 **-Next Chapter-**

"BoBoiBoy!" Aku berlari mendongak keluar jendela. Ku lihat Fang yang berdiri di bawah payung, tengah memandangiku, dengan senyuman sinisnya. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Mau ke mana? Sekarang 'kan masih hujan!"

Fang tetap tersenyum sinis. Tangannya terjulur ke atas. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat! Jika kau berkenan, ikutlah denganku!"

* * *

 **Hai ... lagi. =_="**

 **Oke, tugas laporan belum selesai, malah ditinggal nulis FanFic.**

 **Mata kantuk sudah melihat tulisan-tulisan di sini.**

 **Rasanya mau kabur.**

 **Bobok aja, deh ...**

 **Bye!**

 **Fang : "Hei! Terus ini mau ditinggalin gitu?!"**

 **Aku : "Males, ah! Bobok aja udah! Capek! Pegel!"**

 **Fang : "Udah, lanjutin sono!" *lemparin sendal jepit***

 **Aku : *tangkep sendalnya**lempar balik sendal jepitnya***

 **Fang : *kena sendalnya tepat di muka* " _Author!_ "**

 **Aku : *bobok di kasur reyot**ancungin jempol* :v**

 _ **Don't forget to review, fav, and follow,**_ **rek _!_ Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Afternoon Ocean

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

Sial, ya ... Hari ini hujan deras. Mana tidak bisa bermain dengan yang lainnya ... Terkadang yang namanya anak rumahan itu membosankan, ya? Tidak bisa bermain dengan yang lainnya, dan teman-temannya hanya sedikit.

"Apakah ini efeknya terlalu lama berada di rumah? Huh ... Bosan ...," gumamku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Dulu di Kuala Lumpur, Abah dan Mama sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku yang merupakan satu-satunya anak tunggal di keluargaku hanya bisa diam menunggu di rumah, dengan banyak mainan dan buku-buku di rumah. Abah memang baik mau membelikanku apa saja, tetapi tetap saja ... Itu yang membuatku bosan di rumah, bahkan sifatku itu tetap melekat sampai sekarang.

Enaknya anak-anak yang bisa main ke luar rumah dengan bebasnya. Tapi sekarang hujan. Paling-paling yang main cuma sedikit. Haah ... Masa' aku menelepon Yaya untuk datang ke rumah? Mumpung rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Atok.

Eh, gak usah, deh. Nanti dia bakalan bawa sekeranjang biskuit-biskuit beracunnya.

 _Dasar nenek sihir. Biskuit buatannya emang bikin orang pingsan. Ogah, ah!_

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Rasanya hujan memang bisa membuatku tenang. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, terbawa ke alam bawah sadar, dan–

"BoBoiBoy!"

 _Deg!_ Sepertinya seseorang memanggilku.

"BoBoiBoy!" Aku berlari mendongak keluar jendela. Ku lihat Fang yang berdiri di bawah payung, tengah memandangiku, dengan senyuman sinisnya. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Mau ke mana? Sekarang 'kan masih hujan!"

Fang tetap tersenyum sinis. Tangannya terjulur ke atas. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat! Jika kau berkenan, ikutlah denganku!"

Badanku mulai kaku.

Dia mau mengajakku? Ke suatu tempat? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia melakukan hal yang aneh? Iya, aku tahu kalau anak ini memang pendiam dan tidak suka bermain dengan yang lain. Tetapi kalau sisi dalamnya berbeda?

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?! Kau akan menyukainya!"

Terpaksa, akhirnya aku turun ke lantai bawah, menyambar jas hujanku, mengenakan sepatu _boot_ , dan berlari ke luar. Fang menungguku dengan wajah kesal. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku terlalu lama di dalam.

"Dasar. Kamu ini terlalu overprotektif, ya? Tidak usah pakai jas hujan juga tidak apa-apa," protesnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja, kok. Lagipula, aku ingin bertanya." Kami mulai berjalan bersama di bawah naungan payung ungu yang dibawa oleh Fang. Langkah kaki Fang sedikit pelan, jadi kami bisa merasakan derasnya hujan yang turun.

"Mau tanya apa?" Fang tidak memandangiku.

Aku menatapnya gusar, takut kalau dia tidak menjawab. "Kita mau ke mana?" Ekspresi Fang tetap dingin. Dia melirikku, lalu kembali menatap jalan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Ayolah! Aku ingin tahu!"

"Tidak."

"Fang ..."

"Aku bilang tidak."

" _Pretty please ..._ "

"Tidak bisa, BoBoiBoy!" Fang berteriak marah. "Bisa tidak kamu tidak bersikap seperti balita?!" Aku terdiam.

Fang kembali berjalan, meninggalkanku yang diam, tidak percaya bahwa dia akan semarah itu. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang. Dia menghela napas panjang, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku balik menatapnya. Kuulurkan tanganku, membalas uluran tangannya, dan kami berjalan kembali.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, BoBoiBoy ..."

Tak lama setelah kami berjalan dalam diam, hujan mulai berhenti, hanya menyisakan gerimis dan embun di sore hari. Suasana semakin canggung ketika kami berdiri di depan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Lumayan tinggi untuk anak berusia 11 tahun sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memanjatnya.

 _Srek! Srek!_

Ku lihat Fang tengah sibuk memanjang pagar besi itu. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dia memanjatnya dengan cepat, seperti kucing yang memanjat pohon. Bagaimana aku bisa memanjat seperti itu jikalau aku masih memakai sepatu _boots_ yang basah dan licin ini?

Setelah Fang sampai di atas pagar, dia memandangiku yang diam di bawahnya. "Kenapa diam? Ayo panjat!"

Aku menurut. Ku panjat pagar besi yang menjulang itu, melompat ke atas, dan terpeleset. Bukannya menolongku, Fang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku berusaha berpegangan pada pucuk pagar. Aku memanyunkan bibir, merasa kesal melihatnya tertawa, seperti aku adalah lelucon terbaiknya. Bagaimana tidak marah? Dia justru tidak membantuku naik sampai pada akhirnya aku naik ke atas dan menyamai posisinya. Dasar jahat!

"Kenapa tidak menolongku?" Fang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar payah! Bwahahaha! Kau tidak perlu melompat seperti itu! Kena juga resikonya, jadi terpeleset!" Aku memukul bahunya pelan.

"Jahat kamu!" umpatku.

"Biarin, cewek payah!" dia balas mengejekku.

Fang melompat turun dari pagar, masuk ke area lain yang tidak kuketahui. Payungnya yang terlipat ia bawa dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo turun! Sebentar lagi sampai!"

Aku pun melompat turun.

Kami berjalan kembali. Tetapi sebelumnya Fang memintaku untuk menutup mata. Aku menurut dan menutup mataku, sedangkan dia mendampingiku berjalan.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Belum."

"Sekarang sudah?"

"Belum."

"...? Sekarang?"

"Yup."

"Bolehkah aku membuka mata?"

"Tidak."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Tunggu sampai aku bilang 'iya'."

"Oke."

Fang terdengar seperti sedang berlari menjauh. Aku mendengar suara gemericik air yang menghantam sesuatu. Oh, ya. Suasana terlihat semakin gelap. Sore akan berganti malam, dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Fang membawaku ke suatu tempat yang tak kuketahui.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara Fang kembali.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Aku pun membuka mataku, dan–

 _Cup!_

Bibir Fang bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Aku masih berusaha _connect_ selama beberapa detik sebelum Fang menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Rasanya ... manis.

Kami saling pandang satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum, begitu pula dengannya. Kami pun duduk di atas tanah berumput. Ah, ya ... Aku ingat. Ini di atas tebing dekat laut. Pantas aku merasa ada suara air yang menabrak sesuatu. Suasana selama _sunset_ membuat lautan semakin ramai datang menerjang bebatuan.

Suasana _sunset_ , air laut menerjang bebatuan, suara burung camar ...

Dan ciuman pertamaku dengan Fang.

Kami duduk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Fang merangkulku dengan lengannya yang besar dan hangat. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh tanganku, mengenggamnya dengan erat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya, dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku.

"Fang ..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya ... aku juga."

Suasana ini ... tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Tuhan ...

Apakah boleh aku tetap bersamanya?

Meskipun aku dan dia adalah laki-laki?

Kumohon ...

Izinkan aku untuk tetap bersamanya.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Fang, sudah mengantarku pulang."

Fang terkekeh. "Ya."

Aku tersenyum, namun senyumanku pudar seketika.

"Fang ... Apa hubungan ini ...?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu, Fang mencium bibirku. Wajahku sedikit memerah melihatnya menciumku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin, kita ditakdirkan seperti ini," jawabnya, dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, dan mencium pipinya. "Selamat malam, Fang."

"Malam, BoBoiBoy." Fang balas mencium keningku.

Kami berpisah tepat di depan rumah Tok Aba. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, menggantungkan jas hujanku, melepas sepatu _boots_ , naik ke lantai atas, dan langsung ambruk di atas tempat tidur. Sumpah! Kini wajahku benar-benar merah dan panas!

 _Ciuman itu ... Ciuman itu ... Ciuman itu ..._

Aku terus mencerna kembali apa yang terjadi. Wajahku semakin merah mengingat wajah Fang yang tersenyum manis di hadapanku. Aaa ... Dia terlalu manis sebagai laki-laki! Terlalu tampan!

Tapi apakah hubungan kami akan berjalan seperti biasanya?

Aku laki-laki dan dia juga laki-laki.

Tetapi kami berdua saling suka.

Inikah takdir?

"Masa bodo!" seruku. "Tidur saja, deh. Besok kita bertemu lagi."

Aku pun mengganti baju keseharianku yang basah dengan piyama, lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku masih tetap mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

"Semoga itu hanya mimpi." Tak lama, aku mulai tertidur, berharap kejadian itu benar-benar tidak nyata.

* * *

 **Hai hai ... Lama menunggu? Tidak, 'kan?**

 **Maaf kalau adegan _romance_ -nya kurang. Aku lebih suka melihat pasangan yang saling menyukai tanpa harus tembak-tembakan kayak di sinetron (ya, karena aku tidak suka sinetron). Langsung ciuman, sudah. Nyeheheheh ...**

 **Terima kasih sudah kasih _support_ buat lanjutin cerita ini. _Shounen-ai_ adalah yang paling kusukai. Bukannya tidak suka _yaoi_ , tetapi _yaoi_ 'kan bergaris keras. Sampai ada adegan 'itu'-nya segala (pernah tahu saja), dan itu pernah membuatku berkhayal sampai tidak bisa tidur (kenyataan).**

 **Cerita anak laki-laki yang saling suka itu lebih unyu. :3**

 _ **I kissed a boy just to start shit~ That homeboy was not about it~ I know it's wrong, but I don't mind~! I'm gonna start shit tonight~!**_ **(Cobra Starship - I Kissed A Boy)**

 **Tulis adegan yang kalian** **suka di kotak _review_. Jangan lupa fav dan follow, ya. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3 : A day with FRIENDS

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3-**

Setelah kejadian kemarin sore, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku dan Fang baru saja berkenalan dua hari yang lalu, dan dia langsung menyatakan perasaan pada hari kedua kami bertemu. Aku memang tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar suka padaku atau tidak. Yang jelas, kami masih berbaikan dan tidak saling berjauhan hingga kini.

Siang yang terik. Aku berjalan kaki bersama Ying dan Fang menuju lapangan untuk menemui Yaya dan Gopal. Seperti biasa, Fang menjemputku untuk jalan bersama. Karena kami berpapasan dengan Ying di tengah jalan, akhirnya kami bertiga berjalan bersama. Fang sempat protes karena dia ingin berdua denganku, untungnya hal itu tidak digubris oleh Ying.

Setidaknya untuk sementara.

"BoBoiBoy. Maaf, ya, kemaren tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain. Habis ... hujan deras ... Nenek tidak memperbolehkanku pergi keluar rumah, takut aku sakit, _ma_!" kata Ying.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu bosan. Hujan di sore hari memang menenangkan, ya?" Aku berusaha menenangkan Ying yang panik.

"Ahaha ... Kurasa begitu. Oi! Fang! Kemaren aku telpon kamu tidak kamu angkat! Kamu ke mana aja, sih?! Sudah 7 kali, lho, aku meneleponmu!"

Fang memasang wajah dingin. "Ngapain, sih, nelpon-nelpon segala? Aku lagi ada urusan juga."

"Urusan-urusan ... Aku 'kan cuma mau tanya soal kabar Abangmu. Katanya dia mau ke sini, apa benar?" Ying memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah dongo.

"Kamu PDKT, ya, sama Abang aku?"

"E-eh?! Eng-enggak, kok! Cuma ... ya ... Tanya aja. Abang kamu 'kan di luar negeri, mau nyambangin kamu." Wajah Ying memanas mendengar kata 'PDKT' yang dilontarkan Fang.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya kikuk. "Ya ampun, Ying ... Tidak usah panik begitu. Lagian ketahuan kalau wajahmu merah, tuh!" Ying meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Iiih ...! BoBoiBoy!" Wajahnya malah semakin merah.

Aku dan Fang tertawa melihat Ying yang ketahuan PDKT sama abangnya Fang. Sedangkan Ying sibuk bergumam dan mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Abang kamu namanya siapa, Fang?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menanyakan identitas abangnya Fang.

"Kaizo. Dia itu ketua pasukan militer di Amerika. Berhubung bulan depan dia cuti, dia mau nengokin aku di sini," jelas Fang. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, dan berbisik, "Kalau kamu bertemu dengannya, jangan langsung mengaku kalau kamu itu kekasihku. Bisa-bisa dia bakal membunuhku, lho! Wajar, pengidap _bro-com_ akut."

"Ehm! EHM! Bisik-bisik apa, hayooo ...?"

Fang menjauhkan mulutnya dari telingaku. Dia terkejut mendengar dehaman Ying yang mengetahui dirinya tengah berbisik-bisik di telingaku. Pipinya memerah, membuatku terkekeh geli. Ying menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

* * *

"BoBoiBoy! Fang! Ying!" Gopal melambaikan tangannya, menyambut kami bertiga yang baru datang.

Aku, Fang, dang Ying berjalan masuk ke lapangan, area tempat kami berkumpul. Semenjak aku hadir di sini, Ying berkata kalau Fang sudah mulai mau akrab dengan mereka bertiga. Dia juga menyangka, mungkin aku berhasil membujuknya dan mulai sangat dekat dengannya.

Padahal tidak. Fang memang ingin dekat denganku untuk menjagaku. Memang begitu, sih, katanya ...

Ying dan Yaya melakukan tos persahabatan mereka. Seberapa dekatnya mereka? Aku tidak yakin, tapi yang jelas Ying mengaku bahwa mereka sudah sejak kelas 1 SD menjadi sahabat. Di sisi lain, Gopal merangkul Fang dan mengucek-ucek rambut indigonya. Gopal memang begitu, suka bercanda dan 'SKSD'. Dia mengaku tidak sebegitu dekatnya dengan Fang. Sejak aku datang, mereka mulai berubah akrab.

Aku yang sendirian di antara mereka semua mulai berdeham. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian kepadaku, dan aku membuka topik pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

Yaya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Oh! Oh! Bagaimana kalau mencoba biskuit buatanku? Tadi pagi aku mencoba resep baru! Aku coba, enak, lho!"

Sebegitu penasarannya dengan biskuit dari resep baru Yaya, Gopal langsung memakan satu biskuit sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Senyumnya mengembang seketika.

"Iya, ya! Tumben enak banget biskuit kamu! Biasanya rasanya tidak– EH?!" Yaya menarik kerah baju Gopal dengan kuat.

"Tidak enak?! Yang benar saja?! Sialan kamu Gopal!"

 _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

Suara tamparan dari Yaya terlalu keras. Aku, Fang, dan Ying hanya bisa _jopdraw_.

 _Sebegitu galaknya 'kah Yaya?_ Pikirku, tetap dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ampun! Ampun!"

"Sekali lagi kamu bilang begitu, berarti percuma aku bikin biskuit selama satu tahun ini!"

"Ampun! Hamba menyesal, Ratu! Hamba sungguh-sungguh menyesal!" Gopal berusaha menghindari tamparan Yaya dengan menahannya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Haiyo, Yaya! Sudahlah! Gopal sudah mengaku salah," lerai Ying yang tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua. "Yah, meskipun biskuit buatanmu sebelumnya memang tidak enak."

"Jadi kamu juga–!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Hanya karena biskuit dan masa lalu saja kalian jadi begini! Lihat, si BoBoiBoy dari tadi diam melihat kalian!" seru Fang berusaha menenangkan keadaan. "Lagian dari tadi dia nanyain kegiatan, dan sekarang dia bosan!"

 _Jleb!_

Anak panah menusuk dada Yaya. Kayaknya dia mulai menyerah dan tidak marah lagi.

Oke, sekarang kami semua diam, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bingung dengan kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan nanti. Masing-masing berfikir mengenai kegiatan yang ingin kami lakukan. Bahkan aku sendiri ingin bermain sepak bola. Tapi berhubung posisiku yang terdesak dibilang 'cewek', aku tidak mungkin bermain bola di depan yang lainnya.

"Aku menyerah!" seru Gopal. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk hari ini!"

"Hei! Terus kita ngapain di sini? Kamu 'kan yang ingin kita berkumpul!" tegur Yaya.

"Tapi pasalnya aku tidak tahu mau ngapain ... Lagipula BoBoiBoy juga kayaknya lagi bingung."

Lagi-lagi aku dibela.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba lari menuju rumahnya Gopal, terus kita mainan PS?" usul Ying, disahut dengan anggukan kepala dari kami.

Kami pun mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. Target dari lapangan ke rumahnya Gopal. Begitu Ying berteriak "Mulai!", kami berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan aku berada di posisi pertama, bersaing dengan Fang.

 _Tapi tunggu! Aku 'kan tidak tahu arah menuju rumahnya Gopal! Mati aku!_

"Woi! BoBoiBoy! Ngapain lurus?! Ayo, belok kiri!" Fang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu rumahnya!"

"Dasar!"

Kami kembali berlari, namun aku mendengar suara Gopal yang semakin mendekat.

"WAAAA! TOLOOOONNNNGGGG ...!"

"MREEEOOOOOOWWWWWW ...!"

Suara lolongannya diikuti dengan suara kucing yang berlari. Yup. Seperti dugaanku, dia dikejar kucing gila, dan itu membuatku dan yang lainnya tertawa.

Sesampainya di rumah Gopal, yang paling pertama kali tiba di rumah ini adalah Gopal sendiri. Sayangnya seluruh tumbuhnya memar dan penuh cakaran kucing. Yaya bilang, Gopal tidak sengaja menendang kucing gila itu ketika berlari, lalu dikejar dan dicakar-cakari. Dasar Gopal ...

Sesi lomba lari telah berakhir. Aku dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam rumah Gopal dan memainkan game PS Papa Zola yang terbaru. Kami memainkannya dari siang sampai jam 5 sore. Saking serunya, Fang dan Gopal terkadang bertengkar ingin bergantian. Aku, Yaya, dan Ying selalu berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai memasuki senja. Aku dan Fang melambaikan tangan ke Ying dan Yaya yang memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Tak lupa, kami juga berpamitan dengan Gopal dan papanya. Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju rumah Fang.

Ketika perjalanan, entah mengapa aku merasa ganjal dengan hubungan kami berdua yang melebihi seorang teman. Mungkin karena tidak terbiasa, atau karena tahu kalau ini salah dan seharusnya kemarin aku tidak menerimanya. Hubungan sesama jenis kelamin memang haram, maka dari itu aku sedikit tidak nyaman memikirkan hal ini terus menerus.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menanyakan alasan dia menembakku,_ pikirku.

Angin senja berhembus pelan, mengenai wajahku. Aku dan Fang masih berjalan di gang yang mengarah ke rumah Fang. Ku lihat wajahnya yang judes, melihat ke arah lain.

"Fang ...," panggilku. Fang menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya "Apa?". Pikiranku kembali bercampur aduk, takut kalau dia tidak ingin menjawab. "Kenapa kamu menembakku kemarin? Padahal kita baru kenalan sehari dan hubungan kita tidak terlalu akrab-akrab amat."

Dahi Fang berkerut. "Kenapa kamu bertanya?"

 _Tuh, kan ..._

"Anu ... aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Rasanya berjalan berdua seperti ini itu sangat aneh dan janggal."

Seperti tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku, Fang hanya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke langit-langit oranye kemerah-merahan yang berdampingan dengan awan-awan berwarna sama. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, panjang sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ... empat tahun yang lalu aku pernah melihat seorang gadis cilik, berlari-lari dengan pakaiannya yang mirip pemain sepak bola. Dia tengah mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding ke arah gawang." Fang mulai bercerita. "Gadis itu berkali-kali menendang bola sepak tersebut dan memainkannya dengan kaki dan kepalanya. Berkali-kali pula dia menghitung lemparan bolanya tersebut sampai pada hitungan 100, lalu berseru senang dan berlari ke Tok Aba, memamerkan bolanya dan bercerita mengenai permainannya itu. Wajahnya yang berseri dan semangat tingginya membuatku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama."

 _Mirip cerita masa laluku ... Tunggu! Jangan-jangan gadis itu–_

"Dan begitu aku sadar gadis itu adalah cucu dari Tok Aba, aku akhirnya tahu kalau itu kamu."

– _aku?_

"Inilah alasanku menembakku kemarin. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa dekat dan selalu bersama sampai akhir hayat. Ketika aku menembakmu, ternyata kamu punya perasaan yang sama. Haha ... Sebegitu bodohnya aku ... langsung menembakmu pada hari kedua kita bertemu."

 _Tidak ... Ini salah ..._

"Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kita masih kecil, masih bersekolah. Tapi aku tidak ingin terpisah denganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu."

 _Hentikan, Fang! Justru kata-katamu itu yang membuatku merasakan dosa!_

"Kamu akan tetap bersamaku, 'kan?"

 _Kumohon, hentikan!_

"BoBoiBoy?"

"AH! IYA! APA?!" Tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak sangking terkejutnya aku. Fang memasang _death glare_ -nya kepadaku.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

Ups, sepertinya aku telah membuatnya marah.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Fang! Aku masih bimbang dengan keputusanku untuk tetap bersamamu. Ya, aku tahu ini salah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

 _Dan aku ingin jujur kalau aku ini bukan perempuan._

"Kalau begitu ..." Kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Fang. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Fang mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Dia menatapku ramah, tersenyum sedikit. "... ku tunggu jawabanmu, meskipun kita belum sepenuhnya resmi. Sudah, ya! Dah!" Fang pun menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju rumah Atok. Ku sentuh pipi yang telah disentuh oleh bibir Fang. Air mataku tak sengaja keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Maaf, Fang." Aku melirik ke belakang, tepat ke arah gerbang rumah Fang. "Maafkan aku yang telah berbohong."

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Awan berkumpul menjadi satu kubu. Burung gagak berkicau menandakan hari menjelang malam. Suara isakan terdengar pelan melewati gang dan jalan raya. Aku menghapus air mataku, walau suara isakan masih terdengar.

Saat itulah aku mengerti rasanya sakit.

Sakit karena tahu, inilah dosa.

Dosaku yang telah terlanjur menyukainya meski Tuhan melarang.

* * *

 **Menyedihkan, ya? Fang yang terlanjur menyukai BoBoiBoy, tetapi BoBoiboy yang malah sakit hati. Iya, sih, hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang. Makanya, aku bikin adegan ini, adegan di mana BoBoiBoy ingin bertobat karena telah berbohong dan menjalin hubungan dengan Fang.**

 **Soal chapter sebelumnya, maaf kalau kemarin adegan "tembak"nya terlalu cepat. Alasannya ada di sini. Silahkan dibaca kembali.**

 **Jujur saja, kemarin ketika kembali melihat review FanFic, ada seorang hater yang komen seperti pada umumnya, dan itu membuatku tidak enak. Tapi aku ingat, seseorang pernah bilang "Kalau tidak suka, kenapa diteruskan? Itu sama saja dengan membohongi kata-katamu." dan kata-kata itu sedikit mengobati rasa sakitku dan mengurungkan niatku untuk menghapus fic ini. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka fic ini, aku tidak memaksa untuk membacanya, dan kalian boleh tidak membacanya, kok.**

 **Dan para _hater_ , mohon untuk tidak memberi ejekan pada setiap hasil karya seseorang. Beri kritikan atau setidaknya saran untuk memperbaiki cerita tersebut. Akan ku beri cap jempol ke bawah bagi yang mengejek hasil karya seseorang, karena kalian hanya akan membuat mereka yang berkarya merasa _down_ dan menyerah. Tentu saja sudah banyak orang yang berkarya yang selalu memberi kritikan kepada _hater_ seperti yang telah ku katakan barusan.**

 **Oke, tetap ikuti fic ini, ya! Jangan lupa review, fav atau follow. Sampai jumpa di _next chapter_! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4 : At school

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Hubungan kami tetap biasa, hanya saling menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman. Aku dan Fang mati-matian menjaga rahasia tentang hubungan kami dari orang lain, termasuk ketiga sahabat kami, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Kami berlima bermain, jalan-jalan, dan terkadang membantu Atok menjaga atau membuat cokelat di kedai. Rutinitas berjalan lancar sampai pada waktunya aku akan berangkat ke sekolah baruku.

Pagi itu, suasana sangat cerah. Hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu setelah sekian lama. Aku melihat penampilanku di depan kaca. Tas sudah kubawa, pakaian sudah rapi, tak lupa _hoodie_ buntung dan topi kesayanganku. Rapi sudah penampilanku sebagai siswa baru Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Atok berjalan sambil membawakan bekal. Beliau memberikan bekal tersebut kepadaku.

"Ini, BoBoiBoy. Bekal makan siangmu buat nanti di sekolah," kata Atok.

"Ei? Bawa bekal juga? Sudahlah, Atok ... BoBoiBoy bisa beli jajan di kantin, kok," kataku, memelas pada Atok.

"Alah ... Sudahlah ... Nanti kamu makan saja di sekolah. Mumpung ini adalah makanan terspesial yang pernah Atok buat seumur hidup Atok! Dan yang penting, makanan ini bergizi seimbang dan lebih higienis." Atok mengacungkan jempol beliau.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Atok yang sedikit menghibur. "Terbaiklah, Tok. Ya sudah. BoBoiBoy berangkat dulu. Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumussalam ..."

Begitu menginjak langkah pertama keluar dari rumah, aku melihat Fang berdiri di depan sana sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah–bersamaku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku memaklumi kebiasaannya yang sudah seminggu ini selalu menjemputku. Apalagi dia terlalu memaksaku untuk bersamanya. Aku hanya menurut, dan terkadang menolak.

"Pagi, BoBoiBoy," sapanya ramah.

"Pagi, Fang," balasku yang mulai terbiasa dengan sapaannya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat." Ku tarik tangan Fang dengan erat, mengajaknya untuk berjalan ke sekolah.

"Lho? Kok pakai celana?" tanya Fang. Matanya tertuju pada celana sekolah yang kupakai.

"Ah! A-anu ... Aku tidak suka pakai rok. Jadi pakainya celana."

"Ooo ... begitu. Aneh juga. Kamu ini perempuan tapi pakainya celana, bukan rok."

"Ya ... kalau kamu lihat setiap hari aku juga pakai celana, 'kan?"

Fang terdiam. Wajahnya menjadi masam. "Kalah, deh."

"Hehehe ... terbaik!"

Sambil berjalan, sambil bercanda, aku dan Fang tidak bosan-bosannya tertawa dan tertawa. Kadang-kadang dia marah, kadang-kadang dia menyeringai licik, dan kadang-kadang dia pasang wajah yang menurutku sangat _absurd_. Dia lebih banyak serius daripada bercanda, jadi sangat susah untuk membuatnya tertawa. Yang dia bahas selalu kepopulerannya, hobinya, dan gairahnya yang menurutku tidak perlu untuk dibahas. Bahkan dia menghitung jumlah fans-nya di sekolah sampai kepalanya pusing.

Tanpa sadar, kami telah sampai di depan sekolah.

"Nah, itu sekolahnya. Besar, 'kan?" Aku menoleh ke samping. Sesaat aku mulai takjub dengan bangunan yang berdiri tegak di depan kami. Warna dominannya khas, coraknya sederhana, namun sangat besar dan luas. Bahkan aku bisa melihat lapangan olahraga dan kantin dari depan sekolah.

"Waahh ... Besar sekali ...," pujiku tanpa sadar.

Fang memasang senyuman. "Ayo, ku antar ke Kepala Sekolah." Aku mengangguk semangat dan kami berdua masuk ke sekolah bersama.

* * *

"Perkenalkan. Namaku BoBoiBoy. Sebelumnya aku sempat tinggal di Kuala Lumpur, dan pindah ke sini untuk menemani Atok bekerja di Kedai Kokotiam. Salam kenal semuanya!"

Begitulah perkenalanku di kelas. Beberapa anak ada yang mengenalku, termasuk keempat sahabatku. Mereka saling berbisik dan menatapku. Ada yang tidak peduli, bahkan ada yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihatku di depan kelas.

Cikgu Timi, wali kelasku, menatapku dengan senyuman ramah beliau. "BoBoiBoy, kamu duduk di belakang Yaya, nomor dua dari barisan dekat jendela."

Aku mengangguk menuruti perkataan Cikgu Timi. Aku pun berjalan ke bangkuku dan duduk di sana. Di belakangku, Fang tengah melirik ke jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Karena tidak ingin dia melamun, ku tepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei. Fang," panggilku, menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

"Iya, aku sudah lihat, kok." Seperti biasa, dia tetap judes di depan teman-teman yang lain.

"Hehe ... Sori mengganggu."

"..."

Aku tahu Fang lebih memilih diam dan menjaga _image_ di depan teman-temannya, persis yang tadi dia bahas tadi, menjaga kepopulerannya dan sifatnya yang seakan-akan " _I don't care_ "–kecuali ketika dia berada di depanku.

Ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh bermuka dua. Senyumku mengembang dengan sendirinya. Mengingat sifatnya yang berubah-ubah–judes di depan yang lain dan ramah di depanku. Heran. Wajar, sih, aku pacarnya dia (meski masih sedikit ragu untuk jujur padanya, maka aku tetap bertahan menjadi pacarnya). Dia bakal melakukan apapun agar hubungan kami tidak terlihat.

"Baiklah, murid-murid! Karena hari ini kedatangan murid baru dan kita mulai memasuki semester baru, bagaimana kalau kita bermain untuk hari ini?"

Seluruh siswa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Cikgu Timi mengambil barang-barang di bawah meja guru, lalu mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya kepada kami semua.

* * *

Suasana kantin tidak begitu ramai dan tidak begitu sepi. Aku, Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal duduk di bangku yang berada di kantin. Kami memakan bekal masing-masing, kecuali Fang. Dia tidak membawa bekal, melainkan membeli donut wortel merah di kantin sekitar 3 bungkus.

Suara kunyahan dari mulut Gopal terdengar sangat keras. Alhasil membuat Yaya risi.

"Ish! Kalau makan itu jangan mengecap! Tidak sopan!" tegur Yaya.

"Mngap, Yaya. Ahu hihhak hahuuu ... (Maaf, Yaya. Aku tidak tahu ...)"

Ying yang duduk di samping Yaya tertawa kecil. "Gopal _mah_ serba tidak tahu, _ma_ ..." Kami tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ying yang bisa dibilang 'sindiran'. Hanya Gopal yang mendengus kesal dan tetap memakan hamburger-nya.

Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Semua kembali sibuk dengan bekal masing-masing. Ramainya kantin sudah cukup membuat kami terhibur. Melihat anak-anak berkeliaran ke sana ke mari mencari makanan, mencari teman mereka, mencari bangku sampai di ruangan paling pojok. Ada yang bercanda, makan, main, dan berbagai hal lain yang mereka lakukan, termasuk bersaing tawar harga dengan Ibu Kantin yang tentu saja tidak ingin harga makanan ditawar.

Tiba-tiba Yaya memecahkan suasana.

"Oh, ya. BoBoiBoy, nanti mau pulang bareng tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku hampir tersedak dibuatnya. Setelah meminum air yang kubawa, aku menjawab pertanyaan Yaya. "Maaf, Yaya. Aku sudah ada janji. Jadi nanti tidak bisa bareng." Yaya manggut-manggut.

"Ya gak papa lah. Toh nanti aku bisa bareng sama Ying. Iya 'kan, Ying?"

"Yo'i!"

"Dei! Aku tidak diajak gitu?!"

"Kamu sama Fang aja!"

"Ogah kalau sama _serigala_ yang satu itu! Mending sama kamu, Yaya!"

 _Jiiit!_

Lirikan tajam Fang berhasil membuat Gopal takut setengah mati.

" _Serigala_ katamu?!"

"A-A-AMPUN, FANG! AMPUNILAH AKU, FANG! TADI CUMA KECEPLOSAN!" Gopal bersembunyi di belakang Yaya dan Ying dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Grr! Gak ada ampun!"

"Sudah, Fang. Sudah! Dia cuma keceplosan saja, kok." Aku berusaha menenangkan Fang yang marah hanya karena dibilang _serigala_ oleh Gopal. Amarah Fang sudah menurun. Dia duduk kembali di sampingku, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tch! Sebenarnya aku janjian dengan BoBoiBoy untuk pulang bersama nanti, setelah aku latihan basket."

Yaya dan Ying manggut-manggut, namun Gopal masih bersembunyi di belakang Yaya, membuat gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu kembali risi dan menepuk tangan Gopal yang memegang pundaknya. "Ya sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban dari Yaya masih saja membuatku tidak puas. "Yakin?"

"Yakin seratus persen. Aku masih bisa pulang sama dua sobat ini!" Dia menarik leher Ying dan Gopal. Mereka sama-sama memamerkan gigi putih mereka. "Lagipula kami tidak keberatan, kok."

Senyuman tulus Yaya pun berhasil membuatku yakin akan jawabannya yang pasti. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sebelumnya? Mereka 'kan sudah bertahun-tahun selalu bersama, sedangkan aku baru satu minggu di sini bersama mereka. Jadi, mungkin mereka tidak keberatan aku pulang dengan Fang.

Ekspresi Fang tetap datar seperti biasa, sambil memakan donut wortel merah yang merupakan jajanan kesukaaannya.

 _Dia tetap tidak peduli._

* * *

" _SHOOT!_ " Fang berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Aku memantau dari jauh, duduk di bangku dekat lapangan. Termos berisi cokelat panas buatan Atok terletak di sampingku. Beberapa gelas plastik juga telah kuletakkan di sana.

"Besok Jum'at dan Sabtu kita latihan lagi! Tepat pukul 8 pagi!" Ketua tim basket berseru dengan kencangnya.

Sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk, Fang mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan menghampiriku. Senyumnya merekah mendapatiku duduk di bangku yang tak terlalu jauh dengan lapangan.

"Lama, ya?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, kok. Selisih 1 jam saja dari waktu kita pulang sekolah." Aku mengisi gelas dengan cokelat dari termos, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Fang. "Minum dulu."

Fang menerimanya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Suara kecapan terdengar dari mulutnya. "Sial. Jadwal latihannya tambah padat daripada sewaktu aku masih kelas 4."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan terlalu sering mengumpat. Namanya juga pemain basket tingkat SD. Masih butuh latihan 'kan? Lagipun Ahad tidak diberi jadwal," ujarku.

"Tapi aku merasa ini terlalu padat."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Kami kembali diam selama beberapa detik.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa perutku sangat sakit.

"Ah! Fang! Anu–a-aku ke toilet dulu, ya! Perutku sakit, nih!" Fang menoleh, tetapi tidak memasang wajah terkejut.

"Silahkan," sahutnya.

Karena takut terserang wasir, aku langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju toilet putra. Fang tetap duduk di bangku dekat lapangan. Ku pastikan dia tidak mengikutiku ke toilet. Aku benar-benar takut kalau dia tahu aku bukan perempuan.

Aku pun masuk ke toilet. Begitu lima menit berlalu, aku keluar dan menghampiri wastafel yang terletak di depan pintu-pintu toilet. Ku pandangi pantulan wajahku di kaca. Ku miringkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati bentuk wajahku yang sepertinya sedikit tidak normal.

 _Memang mirip perempuan ..._

"Hhh ..."

Kelihatannya tidak ada yang aneh denganku. Lihat! Aku normal. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus bohong dengan wajah kecewekan seperti ini? Dengan bola mata besar, bibir kemerahan, dan bentuk kepala yang mungil seperti perempuan, mungkin wajar-wajar saja kenapa mereka mengira aku adalah perempuan.

Bukan. Aku bukan perempuan. Aku laki-laki. Walaupun seminggu ini aku tidak peduli dengan sikapku dan hubunganku dengan Fang, aku tetap tidak merasa nyaman.

 _Puk! Puk!_

Ku tepuk pipiku dua kali.

"Sabar! Ini bukan saatnya panik! Aku harus cari cara agar bisa mengatakannya di depan mereka!" Ku hembuskan nafasku berkali-kali, berusaha tenang.

Setelah merasa tenang, aku pun berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku semakin gusar–

"BoBoiBoy?"

Fang ada di depan toilet.

* * *

 **Hei ... lagi ...**

 **Hari ini hari yang menyibukkan.**

 **Lagi EMUNAS pelajaran tambahan malah ngelanjutin FanFic.**

 **Alhasil banyak PR yang menumpuk.**

 **Tapi tak apalah. Demi selesai sebelum liburan sekolah. Rencana akan segera diselesaikan secepatnya.**

 **Kalau bisa.**

 _ **Well**_ _ **, thank you for all of you guys who like this story. Thanks for cheering me yesterday.**_

 **Terutama untuk Widzilla dan ZackFrost98, terima kasih banget sudah menghiburku! Dan terkutuk kalian para haters! *masih belum berubah pikiran -_-**udah gila nih anak -,-***

 **Oke. Sebenarnya tinggal satu chapter atau dua chapter lagi cerita ini akan selesai. Tidak pasti, karena sebentar lagi UAS. Pingin, sih, ceritanya cepet selesai. Tapi juga pingin dipanjangin lagi, kayak di Wattpad sampai dijadikan novel segala. Gak tau, ya, Monsta bakalan ngijinin apa tidak (dan yang pasti 'TIDAK' karena fanservice).**

 **Ini sudah sampai klimaks, ya? Pingin bikin Doujinshi-nya, tapi tugas komik belum selesai, dan selalu ditagih perbulan. Hiks. :'(**

 **Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Mumpung besok Jum'at tanggal 25 November bakal ada BoBoiBoy Galaxy. _I can't wait!_ Mau lihat tuh bocah udah pada gede-gede! Yang jelas juga pada cakep-cakep! :3**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 4 dari "I'm a Boy". Maaf kalau review _author_ -nya kepanjangan sampai bikin mata sakit (dan mata kanan _author_ memang lagi sakit selama sebulan). Ini catatan penting, lho! Jangan sampai lupa! *PLAK**bukan tugas sekolah***

 _ **Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I'll see 'ya later! Ciao!**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Ochobot

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning : This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 5-**

Desir angin bertiup pelan seiring mataku dan mata Fang bertemu. Tidak dapat ku percaya kalau Fang telah berdiri tepat di depanku. Raut wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur marah membuatku kaku seketika. Bahkan kaki yang seharusnya mundur kini tidak dapat ku gerakkan.

Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ini bohong, 'kan? Kamu bukan perempuan, 'kan?!" Fang mencengkeram kedua lenganku dengan kuat sehingga aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. "Jujur, BoBoiBoy! Jelaskan semuanya!"

Kini dapat ku lihat ekspresi marah yang ditujukan padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini!

Ku tepis tangan Fang dan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Fang di belakang. Dia tetap memanggil-manggil namaku berkali-kali. Aku berusaha tidak memedulikan panggilannya. Aku tetap berlari sambil menenteng tas berisi termos dan gelas-gelas plastik. Langkahku tidak dapat berhenti–

.

Sampai di depan rumah Atok.

.

"Hh ... Hh ..." Aku bersusah payah menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas.

Tapi suara itu kembali lagi.

"BOBOIBOOOYYYY ...!"

 _Sial! Sial!_ Aku kembali berlari menuju lantai atas, tepatnya menuju kamar tidurku. Ku tutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat, kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur seraya memeluk bantal.

Panik, itu yang ku rasakan sekarang.

Sekarang posisiku benar-benar di titik klimaks. Fang bisa saja sangat marah padaku, bahkan tidak peduli lagi dan serta merta menyebutku pengkhianat. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Namun suara teriakan Fang sudah tidak terdengar kembali.

Aku kembali menangis dan mengumpat, merasa diriku benar-benar bodoh. Karena cepat atau lambat, aku sudah yakin Fang akan mencari tahu identitas sebenarku.

* * *

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"BoBoiBoy?"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Kamu tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

Aku mendengar suara Atok. Di pagi hari jam 7 ini aku masih terbangun setelah menangis semalaman. Sinar mentari mencoba memasuki kamarku lewat celah-celah jendela yang tertutup.

Mataku terasa lengket. Rasanya setelah menangis itu tidak enak. Aku benar-benar lelah telah menangis semalam penuh, membayangkan ekspresi Fang ketika dia terkejut mendapatiku berada di toilet laki-laki.

"Fang ..." Tanpa sadar aku bergumam.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"BoBoiBoy? Kamu tidak sekolah kah?" Suara Atok kembali mengagetkanku.

"Ti-tidak, Atok! Lagi ... lagi tidak enak badan semalaman! Uhuk! Uhuk!" seruku sambil berpura-pura batuk.

"Oh ... Begitu rupanya. Ya sudah, Atok mau jemput seseorang di stasiun. Nanti Atok kabari gurumu kalau kamu izin karena sakit, ya?"

"Oke, Tok."

Suara langkah kaki Atok menggema, semakin menjauh turun melewati tangga, semakin kecil pula suara langkah kaki beliau.

Begitu pintu rumah ditutup, aku pun melongok ke jendela. Suasana Pulau Rintis masih seperti biasa pada umumnya. Hanya saja agak sedikit mendung. Jalan raya tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa motor yang lewat, sekitar 1 atau 2 motor. Sisanya banyak anak-anak sekolah yang berlari menuju sekolah mereka.

Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Fang. Hari ini dia sedang apa, ya? Berhubung aku tidak masuk sekolah karena insomnia semalaman.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah menanyakan keadaan Fang?

Sadar, BoBoiBoy! Sadar! Fang itu sudah tahu kamu adalah laki-laki. Seharusnya jangan memikirkannya selayaknya seorang pacar.

...

Tapi kebiasaanku ini tidak bisa hilang.

Aku sudah terlanjur begini. Seharusnya aku jujur saja ketika kami bertemu.

"Aaa! Tapi kalau lihat wajahnya yang penuh harap begitu, kayaknya aku memang harus jadi pacarnya, deh!" ocehku. Ku pendamkan kepalaku ke bantal di tempat tidur. "Tapi sekarang memang sudah takdirku untuk dibenci olehnya. Rasanya ... kayak ... orang yang lagi putus cinta, ya?"

Lagi-lagi aku berbicara sendiri. Inilah kebiasaanku ketika sedang gusar atau bingung. Suka berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ku lirik jam dinding kamarku. Jarak antara stasiun dengan rumah memang tidak jauh, tapi sepertinya Atok akan pulang lebih lambat. Tahu begini, aku pun memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk beristirahat sejenak selama beberapa jam.

* * *

 _Buk!_

Sesuatu mengenai dahiku dengan keras. Aku terbangun dan melihat seorang bocah seusiaku tengah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Rambutnya pirang dengan garis-garis kehitaman, warna matanya biru, dan kulitnya sangat putih. Dia mengenakan pakaian khas anak laki-laki Eropa, berupa kemeja dan celana pendek. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu merah terikat di kerah kemejanya.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy!"

Aku terlonjak kaget melihatnya mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalaku. Dia tertawa melihatku terkejut, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Masih ingat aku?" tanyanya, yang otomatis membuatku bingung.

"Kamu siapa?" aku balik bertanya.

Dia terkekeh kecil. "Rupanya penyakit pelupamu itu masih ada, ya."

Jelas-jelas aku yang dibilang begitu sangat kebingungan. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengenalku sedangkan aku tidak?

"Kamu lupa? Ini aku, Ochobot! Sahabatmu di Inggris dulu!" Seketika aku terlonjak kembali mendengar namanya. Wajahku berseri-seri tidak karuan. Apakah mataku tidak salah lihat? Sahabat lamaku datang ke sini–

.

Dengan membawa koper besar.

.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kamu datang ke sini untuk menginap?" Jujur, aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan kedatangan Ochobot yang tiba-tiba.

Ochobot memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Iya lah. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini. Lagipula sekolahku juga libur, kok," jawabnya santai. "Dad tidak keberatan aku pergi ke Malaysia selama 2 minggu penuh."

" _So?_ "

"Yah ... Aku ingin mengunjungimu, setelah orang tuamu mengabariku kalau kamu ada di sini, di Pulau Rintis. _That's why I come here so fast._ " Ochobot beralih dari tempat tidurku, berjalan mendekati jendela kamarku. " _This sensation of Malaysia, I still remember. By the way_ , kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke sekolah? Ini hari kedua kamu menjadi siswa baru, 'kan?"

Berasa diserbu ribuan panah, pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku membisu seribu bahasa. Entah alasan apa yang harus ku katakan. Aku hanya takut kalau Ochobot akan menggeretku paksa ke sekolah.

Menyadari mulutku yang tertutup, Ochobot menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Manik biru lautnya memandangiku yang menunduk sambil memeluk bantal. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya jelas karena menunduk, tapi aku yakin dia mengerti alasan aku tidak ingin masuk ke sekolah.

"Punya masalah?" tanyanya, seraya duduk di sampingku. " _I'm here. You can ... tell everything to me. I promise I will help you._ "

Mataku melirik ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum seakan-akan tahu aku benar-benar membutuhkan orang untuk diajak bicara. Ya, aku memang butuh. Saat ini aku masih bimbang dengan keputusanku untuk memutuskan hubungan lebih dari seorang teman dengan Fang–setelah kejadian kemarin sore.

"Yah ... jadi begini ceritanya ..."

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Ochobot, dari ketika aku datang ke Pulau Rintis sampai titik klimaks di mana Fang mengetahui identitasku secara langsung. Ochobot mendengarkan ceritaku dengan saksama. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Setelah selesai dengan ceritaku, Ochobot pun mulai berpikir keras.

"Seharusnya cara agar urusan ini selesai adalah kamu harus jujur kepadanya. Mengenai jenis kelaminmu dan kebohonganmu mengenai hari pertama kamu berada di sini. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti," jelas Ochobot.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka padanya, Ochobot! Aku ... aku hanya tidak ingin dia sedih. Tidak apa-apa, sih, aku mau jujur. Tapi ..." Aku menggigit bibirku, meski tangisanku tidak pecah sekalipun.

"Hanya itu caranya, BoBoiBoy. Kamu mau dicap "gay" di hadapan anak-anak sekolah? Dengan alasan dan hubungan yang seperti itu? Apakah Fang mau memaafkanmu jika kamu tetap seperti ini?" Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Dalam hati, aku sedikit menyesal telah berbuat sangat jauh kepada Fang dan yang lain. Hati ini terasa pecah berkeping-keping membayangkan aku tidak akan punya teman sekaligus.

"Lalu ... aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Jujur. Tadi aku sudah bilang, kalau hubungan kalian akan membaik jika kamu mau jujur padanya." Kata-kata Ochobot semakin tegas. "Dan lagipula Fang akan memaafkanmu, kok. Aku janji, yang ini pasti berhasil. Hanya butuh menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan jawabannya."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ochobot. Kamu tidak menganggapku seorang homo, 'kan?" Ochobot terkekeh.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak akan mengakuinya. Kasihan kamu ... Selalu dikejar-kejar masalah," candanya, tangannya menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hehe ... _Thanks._ "

"Oh, ya. Tadi Atok bilang kamu tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Yang benar? Sakit hati kaliii ..."

Ku tepuk tangannya keras. Dia meringis kesakitan, namun tetap terkekeh geli. Aku memasang tatapan bengis ke arahnya, seperti yang biasa Fang lakukan.

Lega rasanya bisa meluapkan perasaanku kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada Ochobot yang mau menerima segala keluhanku. Dia memang sahabat terbaikku. Dari sejak aku masih kelas 2 SD hingga sekarang, dia masih setia bersamaku, meski jarak kami sangat jauh, dilihat dari negara tempat kami tinggal. Dia di Inggris, sedangkan aku Malaysia.

Nostalgia itu terkadang menyenangkan. Tapi terkadang juga pedih. Tergantung bagaimana orang melihat masa lalu itu sebagai sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Ochobot mengenai bantal ke wajahku dengan keras. Tawanya sangat keras seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Sejenak, aku hanya terdiam, kemudian ikut tertawa dan membalas pukulan bantalnya dengan guling kesayanganku. Kami berperang bantal selama setengah jam. Suasana ini ... suasana yang kurindukan selama 3 tahun ini.

"Hahaha! Kamu masih hebat bermain perang bantal!" puji Ochobot.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Terbaik! Kapan-kapan begini lagi, ya? Aku kangen ...," rengekku, dibalas dengan pukulan bantal oleh Ochobot.

"Heh! Jangan harap aku kalah dari pukulanmu! _I'm strong and I know that!_ "

"Kuat dari mana? Angkat batu besar di kali aja udah lemas kayak gitu!"

"Jangan meremehkanku, BoBoiBoy!"

"Kau juga, Ochobot! Aku yakin, sepuluh tahun ke depan akulah yang lebih kuat darimu!"

"Hehehe ... Pasti. Oh, dan janjimu untuk meminta maaf kepada pacar-tidak-resmimu itu akan ku pegang erat."

"Ya. Aku berencana mengatakannya besok. Tapi ..." Ku tatap fotoku dan Fang yang terselip di balik bantal yang kini ku pegang. Foto ketika kami berjalan-jalan ke tepi pantai, Fang yang membawa kamera langsung memotret untuk mengenang momen kami di sana. Wajahnya sangat senang–lebih tepatnya bahagia. Dia bahagia bisa berada di sisiku.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir di pipiku. Buru-buru ku hapus air mataku dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresinya seperti kemarin. Terlalu menyedihkan. Aku–aku tidak ingin dia sedih."

Ochobot terdiam.

Kami membisu. Hanya suara isakan terdengar. Lengan Ochobot memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Hembusan nafasnya membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

" _Be positive, okay? Everything will be alright._ "

Tangisanku mereda. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Senyumanku tidak dapat ku tahan karena mendapat perlakuan yang sangat langka dari sahabatku.

 _Dia benar-benar seperti seorang kakak._

" _Thanks, dude._ " Ku ucapkaan kata-kata terima kasihku padanya. Dapat kurasakan, dia tersenyum, sangat lebar.

* * *

Esoknya, aku berangkat sekolah dengan Ochobot. Dia berjanji untuk mengantarku ke sekolah tadi malam. Janjinya benar-benar dia tepati. Kini yang ku lihat darinya adalah wajahnya yang berseri-seri melihat gedung sekolahku.

"Keren! Ini seperti di kartun-kartun Malaysia yang pernah ku tonton! Dari dulu aku ingin melihat gedung sekolah seperti ini!" serunya dengan semangat.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya yang berlari ke sana ke mari, membuat beberapa siswa tertawa melihatnya keluyuran seperti itu.

"Jaga sikapmu, Ochobot. Kamu seperti burung yang terbang mengelilingi langit berawan saja, bawaannya kayak anak kecil." Ochobot terkekeh dan tersipu malu.

"Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Terlalu semangat, sih."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Mataku langsung menangkap siluet seorang bocah laki-laki berambut _spike_ dengan warna indigo dan berkacamata. Wajahnya sangat lesu, seperti orang yang galau. Langkahnya yang gontai membuatku prihatin dengannya.

Tanpa ku sadari, Ochobot menyadariku menatap ke arah Fang. Senyumannya mengembang, seakan-akan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Mau minta maaf?" tanyanya, sedikit membuatku terkejut.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Belum saatnya, kok."

Ochobot kembali terkekeh. "Hehehe ... Aku tunggu, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku." Aku memasang wajah kesal, dan berkata, "Di sini tidak boleh bawa HP, bego!" Namun dia tetap terkekeh dan pergi dari hadapanku. Lambaian tangannya membuatku merasa adem.

Oke! Fokus pada rencana! Entah kapan, tapi aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Ku harap dia tidak meminta lebih dari itu.

Fang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri. Aku berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi entah mengapa, hatiku berkata lain. Aku mundur selangkah. Keringat dingin bercucuran deras. Wajahku berubah menjadi pucat pasi, membuatku merasa panik luar biasa.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padanya?_

* * *

 **Pagi, siang, sore, malam, tergantung kapan kalian membaca fic ini. Oke, ada sedikit _spoiler_.**

 **Mengenai Ochobot di fic ini, dia adalah sahabat jauh BoBoiBoy yang tinggal di Inggris. Aku sengaja memasukkan Ochobot di cerita ini, karena persahabatan mereka yang membuatku tidak tega memisahkan BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot, apalagi Ochobot berperan membantu BoBoiBoy untuk meminta maaf dan jujur kepada Fang. ^^**

 **Dan adegan ketika BoBoiBoy curhat dengan Ochobot adalah yang paling kusukai. ^^**

 **Ini sudah mau masuk titik klimaksnya, kok. Ku tarik kata-kataku sebelumnya mengenai chapter cerita yang akan selesai. Masih ada konflik antara BoBoiBoy dengan Fang. Tapi tidak tahu sampai chapter berapa. :v**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini. _Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! I'll see you later! Ciao!_**


	7. Chapter 6 : Heartbreak

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Tanganku gemetar hebat. Setelah bebas dari lontaran pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasku, aku pun bisa bernafas lega. Tapi tubuhku menjadi gemetar hebat. Ya, ini semua karena _dia_ ada di belakangku, menatapiku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku benar-benar takut menemui atau bahkan menyapanya. Yang keluar dariku hanyalah pikiran untuk menghindar.

Tapi sekarang dia tepat ada di belakangku.

Tadi pagi aku tidak meminta maaf padanya. Salahkan diriku yang suka ragu atau lebih bisa dibilang takut. Coba kalau seminggu yang lalu aku tidak bohong di depannya, sudah pasti kami masih bisa berteman dengan baik. Sekarang?

Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya. Lagipula, jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai dengan subjek yang tidak kusukai : MATEMATIKA. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang menggunakan rumus hitung-hitungan ini. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah guru Matematika di kelas kami yang sifatnya nyentrik luar biasa. Papa Zola namanya.

Setiap beliau datang, selalu dengan logat "Selamat pagi, wahai murid-murid kebenaran!". Hal itu yang membuat beliau unik di mata para siswa. Sayangnya, di balik ke- _macho_ -an, beliau ternyata sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau manis di mata anak perempuan, contohnya boneka teddy bear berwarna merah jambu.

Aku hanya menopang kepalaku dengan satu tangan sambil memperhatikan pelajaran super-aneh yang diajarkan oleh Cikgu Papa. Pikiranku tidak kalah jauhnya antara pelajaran dengan Fang. Kira-kira _fifty-fifty_ gitu. Aku mencoba melirik ke belakang hanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Fang. Tapi kepala ini serasa tidak ingin aku melirik meski hanya sedetik saja.

Sampai waktu istirahat tiba pun Fang tidak menyapaku–atau mungkin menyenggol pundakku–sama sekali. Seakan-akan ...

Aku _invisible_ di depan matanya.

* * *

Tak terasa hari semakin siang. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke halaman dekat lapangan basket. Dari jauh, bisa ku pantau Fang yang berlatih basket sendirian, tanpa pendamping maupun teman. Ah, ya. Hari ini 'kan Rabu. Tentu dia latihan bersama teman-temannya di hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Kenapa aku sebegitu bodohnya?

Aku masih memandanginya sampai dia balas memandangiku. Tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi ...

Seperti orang yang _shock_.

Apa aku mengejutkannya? Semoga saja tidak.

Fang langsung memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Dibawanya tas olahraganya, lalu dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum simpul, hendak menyapanya.

"Hai, Fang," sapaku kaku.

Benar saja. Fang langsung berdiri di depanku. Matanya merah menyala di balik kacamatanya. Dia memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Kenapa menyapaku?" tanyanya. Spontan, aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Seharusnya kau menjauhiku. Kau tidak ingin aku mendekatimu setelah kejadian _itu_ , 'kan?"

Aku memasang raut wajah serius. "Dan seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku hanya menyapamu seperti biasa."

"Heh," dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, katakan sekarang juga, apakah kamu perempuan atau laki-laki?!"

Badanku menjadi kaku. Tajamnya kata-kata itu berhasil membuatku menyimpan ribuan kata untuk ku lontarkan, seakan-akan adanya panah yang menghujam dadaku.

Fang mencengkeram lenganku. Keras. Sakit sekali sampai aku tidak dapat merasakan tanganku. Aku meringis kesakitan, tetapi dia tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Jawab, BoBoiBoy!" serunya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak jawab, ku pastikan dengan melihat tubuhmu sekarang juga!"

 _Deg!_

Tubuhku tetap memberontak. Entah dari mata kata-kata itu muncul secara tiba-tiba ku ucapkan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kalau kamu tidak melepaskan cengkeramanmu, Fang!"

Fang bungkam. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan pelan. Bekas darah di lenganku akibat kukunya yang masuk masih terlihat. Wajahnya mulai menandakan waspada. Dia waspada terhadapku.

"Aku sudah melepaskanmu. Sekarang beritahu aku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang–entah karena terpikir olehku atau karena spontan–aku berlari menjauhinya. Berlari menuju rumah Atok. Bisa ku dengar suara Fang yang memanggilku dengan nada penuh amarah.

Berkali-kali aku terjatuh karena tersandung batu atau terpeleset. Namun aku tetap berlari. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Fang mengejarku dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ku percepat lariku hingga mencapai pintu rumah Atok.

Aku sempat berpapasan dengan Ochobot yang menyirami tanaman di halaman rumah.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy. Ada ap–"

Sapaannya tidak ku jawab. Aku terus berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ku kunci pintu kamarku, agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku berjalan ke arah kasur. Tubuhku terjatuh di atasnya, merasakan empuknya kasur di kamarku ini.

Aku duduk terdiam di atas kasur. Kutatap mataku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya, merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa di dadaku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Ku harap tidak segera ketahuan!_

Dadaku semakin terasa sakit. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari kota ini. Aku ingin kembali ke Kuala Lumpur. Tapi tidak mungkin! Fang akan mencariku ke sana. Bagaimana ini?

"Mungkin karena aku sengaja mengaku sebagai perempuan ..."

 _BRAK! BRAK!_

Pintu kamarku didobrak oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kupikir itu Ochobot yang mendobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya. Tetapi suara berat yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamarku ...

"BoBoiBoy! Buka pintunya! Aku minta penjelasanmu!"

Itu Fang ...

Kini aku semakin takut. Kututup mukaku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Jangan masuk! Aku ini menjijikkan! Aku bukan perempuan!" jeritku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maka dari itu, BUKA PINTUNYA!" Fang semakin ganas mendobrak pintu kamarku. Pintu mulai retak, dan suara teriakan Fang semakin keras.

 _Tuhan ... Tolong ... Aku harus bagaimana?_

Dobrakan pintu semakin keras. Aku menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila, meminta Fang untuk tidak masuk ke kamar. Semakin dobrakannya dahsyat, semakin pula aku menjerit ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin Fang masuk ke kamarku.

Tak lama, suara dobrakan pintu itu berhenti. Telingaku tidak mendengar adanya suara geraman atau teriakan amarah dari Fang. Tapi kata-kata yang tidak ingin ku dengar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan semua ini." Ada jeda yang panjang.

Aku melongo ke arah pintu kamar. Ku dekati pintu kamarku dan mendengar gumaman Fang.

"Meskipun aku tidak menyapamu pagi tadi, meskipun aku mengabaikan keberadaanmu, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Tapi sepertinya kamu sedang tidak ingin bersamaku. Maka dari itu aku tidak berbicara denganmu."

Air mataku mengalir pelan tanpa ku sadari.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku akan menjauhimu. Tidak ada hubungan lagi di antara kita. Kau bebas sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau jujur padaku, BoBoiBoy." Dan suara itu mulai menghilang, seiring dengan tangisanku yang pecah seperti seorang bayi.

 _Tidak! Bukan ini yang ku mau!_

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku. Masih berharap Fang ada di situ.

"Fang!"

Namun aku terpaku.

Percuma pintu ini ku buka.

Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian.

* * *

Ochobot memastikan keadaanku. Berkali-kali dia mondar-mandir, masuk-keluar kamarku. Sepiring kue buatannya terletak di atas meja belajarku.

"Oh, ayolah, BoBoiBoy! Semenjak Fang benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya denganmu, kamu jadi tidak nafsu untuk makan. Ini sudah tiga hari kamu menolak untuk makan! Tidakkah perutmu sakit?" gerutunya kesal.

Di pojok tempat tidur, aku yang baru pulang sekolah duduk di sana, membenamkan wajah di antara lutut dan kedua lenganku. Pikiranku masih waras, walaupun tidak sewaras tubuhku yang mulai kurus. Aku masih menolak untuk makan. Seluruh pikiranku melayang, sedangkan tubuhku tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa.

 _Aku benar-benar seperti mayat hidup,_ pikirku.

Ku dengar Ochobot menggerutu kesal dengan bahasa Inggris yang tidak ku mengerti artinya. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini. Ini terasa seperti bukan dunia nyata yang sedang ku hadapi.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Mataku melirik ke depan. Atok berdiri di depan tempat tidurku dengan ekspresi gelisah. Secangkir _hot chocolate_ ada di tangan beliau. Aromanya yang sedap menusuk hidungku, membuatku ingin meminum coklat tersebut.

Atok duduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah keriput beliau berhadapan dengan wajahku yang sedikit jauh beberapa senti. Aku memalingkan wajah, namun Atok hanya tersenyum.

"Kasihan cucu Atok. Sudah ditinggal sama Fang, yang ada malah tidak makan sampai sekarang. Tubuhmu dingin, lho," kata Atok. Tangan beliau menggenggam tanganku dan menempel di atas dahi. "Suhunya sedikit rendah."

Aku mendesah pelan.

"Atok lebih baik jangan khawatirkan BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy oke, Tok," kataku.

"Mana mungkin cucu Atok oke-oke saja? Sudah tiga hari tidak makan, wajahmu menjadi pucat, dan tubuhmu dingin. Bukankah Atok berjanji untuk mengawasi keadaanmu?" Atok melontarkan pertanyaan dan kritikan. "Lagipun Ochobot juga ada di sini."

"Aih ... Itu masalahnya, Tok. Ochobot juga mesti harus jaga Atok dan BoBoiBoy," kata Ochobot dengan wajah lesu.

"Memangnya _mereka_ kenapa, Ochobot?" tanya Atok.

"Konflik, Tok. Fang sampai tidak mau dekat dengan BoBoiBoy lagi. Itu pun salah BoBoiBoy juga, 'kan?" Ochobot membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya yang sedikit melonggar.

"Ooo ... Namanya juga masih teman baru, pasti ada saja konflik yang muncul. Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Atok jadi kasihan melihatmu lesu begini."

Tangan Atok yang berkeriput mengelus rambutku pelan. Beginilah nyamannya memiliki seorang kakek. Beliau benar-benar prihatin dan sabar. Aku merasa semakin sedih melihat Atok tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

"Ma-maafkan BoBoiBoy, Tok! BoBoiBoy yang salah sudah membuat Atok khawatir. BoBoiBoy hanya ingin masalah _kami_ cepat selesai, Tok." Aku memeluk Atok dengan erat.

Atok terkekeh senang. "Nah, gitu ... Kalau begini Atok 'kan jadi lega." Mendengarnya, aku tersenyum hangat. Rupanya Atok masih mau memaafkanku. "Mumpung cucu Atok sudah merasa baikan lagi, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di bawah?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Kami pun hendak turun ke bawah, sebelum Ochobot mencegah kami.

"Hei! Tunggu!" serunya. "Terus kue buatanku siapa yang mau makan? Itu _hot chocolate_ juga tidak ada yang minum!"

"Kau makanlah sendiri saja, Ochobot. Itu _hot chocolate_ juga buat kamu saja. Atok mau makan bersama BoBoiBoy," canda Atok, lalu kembali berjalan bersamaku yang hanya terkikik geli.

Bisa ku dengar Ochobot yang menggerutu dengan bahasa Inggris. Aku terkikik dan mengacungkan jempol ke Atok.

"Terbaiklah, Tok!"

"Hehehe ... Biar kuenya tidak mubazir."

Aku dan Atok pun makan siang bersama di dapur. Ochobot ikut makan bersama kami sambil membawa kuenya dan _hot chocolate_ yang diberikan Atok. Tawa dan canda kembali menyelimuti suasana siang ini. Hangatnya suasana bersama membuatku merasa lega. Atok telah memaafkan kesalahanku pada beliau selama 3 hari ini.

Meski Atok telah memaafkanku, apakah Fang juga akan memaafkanku?

Aku teringat sudah 3 hari dia menjauhiku. Menganggapku _invisible_ seperti hanya angin lalu. Tapi Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tetap setia bersamaku, walaupun mereka sudah tahu kalau aku adalah laki-laki. Ya, Fang yang memberitahu mereka, dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Justru Gopal yang lebih bersemangat karena memiliki teman laki-laki yang baru. Yaya dan Ying meminta maaf karena salah mengira aku adalah perempuan.

Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Fang. Aku takut dia benar-benar semakin menjauhiku dan tidak akan memaafkanku. Ini salahku tidak memberitahunya dari awal. Kesalahpahamannya membuat hubungan kami putus. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku sama sekali.

Tapi di dalam hati aku tetap berdoa, agar dia masih mau menganggapku sebagai teman sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Ku harap aku bisa mengucapkan satu kata walau berat rasanya untuk ku ucapkan.

"Maaf."

* * *

"Mmm ... Aah ... Segarnya bisa keluar sore-sore begini!"

Sore ini, aku berjalan kaki keluar rumah sendirian. Udaranya sangat sejuk. Banyak burung-burung yang terbang menyambut hari yang menjelang senja ini. Matahari masih ada di atas, sedikit condong ke barat, menyinari awan-awan berwarna oranye kekuningan.

Pulau Rintis tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa. Lega rasanya setelah mengobrol dengan Atok dan Ochobot. Kami sudah banyak bercanda dan bercerita mengenai masa laluku dengan Ochobot ketika masih berada di Kuala Lumpur. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Aku menghirup udara sampai terbatuk-batuk. Namun tetap tertawa senang karena telah menghilangkan pikiranku mengenai Fang. Toh, Atok bilang kalau masalah ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan selesai. Aku tidak perlu banyak memikirkannya, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatku stress.

Hubunganku sebagai pacar Fang sudah putus, tapi aku harus bisa _move on_.

.

Setidaknya begitu.

.

Sampai aku melihat sosok seorang bocah dengan penampilan yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

 _Itu Fang._

Awalnya aku senang karena masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Tapi apa daya kakiku yang tidak sempat berlari menghampirinya. Sadar akan apa yang dia bawa dan dia tangisi.

Wajah Fang terlihat murung. Air matanya keluar perlahan membasahi pipi dan kertas yang dia bawa. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis, karena dia hampir tidak pernah menangis. Tapi tangisan yang ini berbeda. Dia memandang sedih ke arah kertas yang dibawanya.

Dirobeknya kertas tersebut menjadi dua bagian, lalu dibuangnya ke sembarang arah, jatuh ke rerumputan hijau lapangan. Langkahnya yang besar menjauhi lapangan entah ke mana.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mendekati kertas yang dirobeknya dan terkejut. Tulisan " _Always Together_ " terpampang di sana, di bagian belakang kertas yang ternyata adalah foto kami berdua. Tidak hanya itu. Tulisan janji sucinya padaku juga tertulis di sana.

Aku terdiam. Air mataku tidak keluar, tapi aku sedikit terisak. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil tetap memandangi foto penuh keceriaan itu.

"Ternyata kamu juga bohong," gumamku pelan. "Untuk apa menjanjikanku untuk tidak bertemu atau sekadar bertegur sapa kalau nyatanya kamu masih mempedulikanku?"

Ku masukkan robekan foto tersebut di saku celana. Aku kembali berjalan untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Namun pikiranku melayang.

Melayang membayangkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Fang saat ini.

Karena kita bernasib sama.

* * *

 **Aku : "Capek ... Ini drama Korea atau bukan? Kenapa adegannya kedapetan yang sedih-sedih?"**

 **Fang : "Makanya, jangan jadi fujoshi akut."**

 **Aku : "Hei! Ini gara-gara kakak-kakak kelas yang lesbi-lesbi di sekolahku. Aku jadi dapet ide beginian."**

 **BBB : "Hah? Kakak kelasmu lesbi?!"**

 **Aku : *cuek* "Lupakanlah. Aku tidak selamanya fujoshi, kok."**

 **Fang : "Terus ngapain bikin aku OOC hanya karena hubungan-palsuku dengan BoBoiBoy putus?!"**

 **Aku : "Ini hanya cerita, oke?! Kenyataannya kalian masih tetap teman, kok."**

 **Fang : "Tapi ..."**

 **Aku : " _Up to you_. Ini ceritaku. Kalian masih untung tidak aku beri adegan "itu"."**

 **BBB : "Adegan apaan?" *polos***

 **Fang : "Mending kamu gak usah tahu, deh." -_-" *geret BoBoiBoy keluar***

 _ **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow. Thank you! Ciao!**_

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN :**

 **Berhubung _author_ sedang akan menghadapi ujian, jadi mungkin FF ini _update_ sedikit lama. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Namanya juga ujian pasti butuh waktu untuk belajar. Makanya, buat kalian yang ingin _update_ cepat, bersabarlah. Pasti akan ku _update_. ^^**


	8. Chapter 7-FINAL : Apologize

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 7-**

Foto itu masih tersimpan di saku celanaku. Aku berjalan melewati gang, lalu mengambil foto tersebut dan memandanginya. Ceria dan hangat. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, deru nafasnya yang hangat, semua masih kuingat. Bahkan ciuman pertamaku dengannya–

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Bodoh. Setelah bertobat untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi seperti minggu lalu, sekarang aku malah rindu. Kenapa pikiranku hanya tertuju padanya selama dua minggu ini?

Sekarang Ahad. Tidak terasa, ya. Coba ku hitung.

Insiden putus hubungan : Rabu.

Otomatis aku tidak makan sampai hari Sabtu (dan itu adalah hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan).

Dan sekarang Ahad.

Libur ... (Yeeeaaaayyy!)

Rencananya, hari ini aku mau bicara sama Fang–dan tentunya bicara di rumahnya. Tidak mungkin aku mengundangnya datang, dia pasti tidak mau. Maka dari itu aku harus memaksanya berbicara–

Tepat di rumahnya!

Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah Fang.

Sunyi ... Suram ... Terakhir aku ke sini suasananya tidak seperti ini.

Apa karena dia malas membersihkan rumahnya?

Tidak, Fang itu tipe orang yang suka kebersihan. Sekali menginjakkan kaki di tempat pembuangan sampah saja dia sampai harus menahan muntah.

Lalu kenapa suasananya begini, ya?

Banyak pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku. Aku menelan ludah, dan memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah Fang. Suara gema pintu yang diketuk berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

 _Aku tidak percaya hantu, tapi kenapa rasanya ngeri, ya?_

 _Srek! Srek!_

Aku menoleh. Semak-semak di halaman rumah Fang bergoyang-goyang, seperti ada yang bersembunyi di situ. Karena penasaran, aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Ku harap bukan kucing gila dari gang Pak Senin Koboi. Semoga saja ...

"Halo?" panggilku.

Tidak ada respon.

"Siapa di situ?" Langkahku semakin dekat dengan semak-semak.

 _Srak!_

"BWAAA ...!" Sesuatu menerjangku dengan cepat. Aku terkejut, tapi tidak berteriak. Mataku menangkap sesosok anak seusiaku yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang–

Tunggu dulu!

Warna pirang?

"Ochobot?!" Anak itu tertawa jahil melihatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Ahahahaha! Lihatlah ekspresimu! Terlalu lucu untuk dijelaskan!" ejek Ochobot sambil tetap tertawa.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kesal melihatnya tertawa seperti hal ini adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ada. "Kau pikir ini lucu?! Aku sedang sibuk! Kenapa kau menggangguku?!" tegurku kesal.

Ochobot berdiri. Tubuhnya yang pendek 2 cm dariku kini sejajar denganku. Dia berkacak pinggang, dengan senyuman sinisnya. Aku bisa menebak dia akan mengatakan sesuatu jika menatapku dengan pandangan mencurigakan seperti itu.

"Kamu mau ada ajang ngobrol dengan si rambut landak itu?"

Dugaanku benar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya ...," adanya jeda membuat tanganku sedikit mengepal erat. "Hanya ingin bisa benar-benar berbaikan dengannya."

"Wow, wow, wow! _Wait a minute!_ _So, that's why you come here? I though you don't care about him anymore! Or am I wrong?_ " tanya Ochobot. Dia terlihat berusaha mencegahku untuk melakukan rencanaku. Aku menatapnya intens, dan dia mengangkat tangannya bak tahanan. " _Okay, you win. It doesn't mean I'm jealous. I just ... try to spy on your plan today._ "

Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, aku tertawa. Untuk apa dia memata-mataiku? Memangnya dia detektif Conan yang terkenal seluruh dunia itu? Oke, ini tidak ada hubungannya sama _anime_.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu. Aku sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berhadapan dengannya. Kau di sini saja, jangan sampai dia melihatmu."

Ochobot mengangguk. Diangkatnya ranting pohon yang jatuh di atas kepala, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Anggap saja aku pohon kecil yang baru tumbuh." Aku kembali tertawa.

Oke, kembali ke rencana. Ochobot berhasil disingkirkan dari catatan, sekarang saatnya aku maju untuk pertandingan–maksudku untuk menjalankan rencana, seperti yang ditulis di buku nota milik Yaya (?). Kakiku melangkah ke depan.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, lima langkah, dan sampai di depan pintu rumah Fang. Kalau kalian membaca kata 'lima langkah', kalian mungkin akan menyanyikan :

" _Pacarku memang dekat ... Lima langkah dari rumah~_ "

Dan itu kesalahan besar, karena kami sudah PUTUS.

Ku ketuk pintu rumah Fang tiga kali. Tidak ada respon. Tiga kali lagi. Tidak ada respon. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tidak ada respon.

Sekarang aku menyerah. Aku hendak berbalik, sampai suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Aku menoleh, melihat Fang yang membuka pintu. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihatku ada di depannya–tepat di depannya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Fang!" sapaku sehangat mungkin.

Fang mulai _sweatdrop_ melihatku seceria ini. Dia hendak menutup pintu, namun kutahan sekuat mungkin.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini?! Kau tahu janjiku untuk menjauhi–!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?! Kau hanya memutuskan seenaknya menjauhiku, sedangkan aku yang berusaha menahan pedih selama empat hari ini! Kita memang resmi putus! Kamu sudah tahu genderku! Tapi setidaknya jangan menjauhiku!"

Aku melangkah masuk ke rumah Fang dengan cepat, membuat cowok bersurai indigo itu marah.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk! Cepat keluar!" bentaknya.

Tapi aku menggeleng. Fang mulai bersiap-siap untuk menghajar tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Alisnya berkerut, matanya merah menyala di balik kacamatanya. Mulutnya bersiap untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang akan keluar. Tentunya aku bersiap untuk menghindari serangannya.

Fang hendak menghajarku, sampai–

.

–Cup.

Aku berhasil menahan serangannya.

Kedua bibir kami bertemu. Rasanya lembut, manis. Aku melumatnya dengan kasar, memiringkan kepalaku, kemudian melepaskan ciuman kami. Ku lihat wajah Fang memerah, semerah tomat, sangat lucu malah.

Tangan Fang yang terangkat sedikit pun turun mendarat di samping pinggulnya. Kepalaku menunduk, menahan rasa malu luar biasa. Siapa sangka? Orang yang cepat naik darah seperti Fang bisa dihentikan hanya dengan menciumnya meski hanya sedetik. Aneh, tapi rasanya ...

Manis.

"A-anu ... Ja-jangan marah, Fang. A-aku me-menciummu ... agar kamu ... tidak m-marah," ucapku terbata-bata.

Hubungan kami resmi putus, namun aku masih sempat mencium bibirnya. Hebat, BoBoiBoy. Kau benar-benar bodoh dalam hal cinta–maksudku pertemanan. Kami bukan pacar lagi, kok.

Fang menyentuh bibirnya yang basah. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Melihatnya, aku jadi merasa menyesal. Mungkin dia akan marah.

 _Puk!_

Sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku yang tertutup topi. Aku mendongak. Tangan Fang yang terbalut sarung tangan menyentuh kepalaku, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku lewat topiku.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" tanyanya ketus. "Menghentikanku dengan caramu seperti itu. Memang aku ini pacarmu?"

Aku cemberut. "Lebih tepatnya mantan pacar."

Fang tertawa sinis. "Kalau begitu, maaf. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu sedih. Malah, aku yang merasa lebih salah–"

"Tidak. Aku yang salah, tidak memberitahu genderku padamu sejak awal. Kamu hanya salah paham saja," potongku.

Spontan, Fang terelak mendengar kata-kataku. Dia kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak rela menjauhimu. Tapi apa daya? Emosiku memuncak hingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tahu begini, seharusnya empat hari yang lalu aku memberitahumu. Kita tetap teman, 'kan?"

Kata-kata Fang berhasil membuatku tersenyum kembali. Sebutir air mata berhasil lolos dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku memeluk Fang erat, memendamkan wajahku pada dada bidang Fang. Sensasi kehangatan yang aku rindukan selama seminggu ini.

Fang balas memelukku. Kami berpelukan selama beberapa menit. Kepalaku terangkat, wajahku kini tepat berada di depan wajah Fang. Kami bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Pipiku memerah. Ku dekatkan jarak di antara kami, dan–

"Ehem! Ehem! Katanya teman ... Kok jadinya mesra-mesraan begini?!" Suara Ochobot menghentikan kegiatan 'mesra' kami.

"O-Ochobot?!" Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu rumah Fang di mana Ochobot mengintip di situ. Otomatis, wajahku memerah. "Kamu ini! Sudah aku bilang, jangan ke sini!"

Ochobot memasang wajah memelas. "Yah ... Tapi aku bosan ...," keluhnya. "Sekali-kali gangguin, boleh 'kan?"

Mataku melirik ke Fang. Wajahnya semerah buah apel. Aku masih bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh pinggulku, hampir masuk ke dalam bajuku. Sedangkan tanganku menyentuh lembut bahunya yang tegap.

Dan posisi yang membuatku semakin malu pada diriku sendiri–

Aku duduk di pangkuannya.

Heran?

Pasti.

Bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini?

Tapi jujur, aku merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Dan Ochobot memandangiku dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Fang ..." Yang ku panggil menatapku. "Ini ... tidak salah, 'kan?" Lagi-lagi wajahku memanas.

"Yah ... Salah, sih." Fang memalingkan wajah.

Insiden ini ... adalah hal paling memalukan sepanjang hidupku.

* * *

"Fang! BoBoiBoy!" Gopal berlari menghampiri kami, diikuti Yaya dan Ying yang berwajah cemas. "Kau oke tak?"

Aku dan Fang yang berdiri di lapangan sambil bergandengan tangan menyambut kedatangan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. "Oh, hai, Gopal, Yaya, Ying. Kami oke. Baru saja berbaikan," kataku, menjawab pertanyaan Gopal tadi.

Iris biru laut Ying memandangi kami dengan aneh. Fang tidak peduli, tapi aku memasang wajah gugup, takut Ying salah paham akan kedekatanku dengan Fang.

" _Haiya!_ Setelah kalian musuhan, kalian baikan, itu kenapa tangan kalian bergandengan seperti dua minggu lalu?" tanya Ying penasaran. "Jangan-jangan–"

"K-kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kok! Kami hanya teman! Iya 'kan, Fang?" potongku terburu-buru.

Fang mendesah pelan. Dia mendekati kepalaku. Terlalu dekat malah, hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat. Gugup, sih. Diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi di depan ketiga temanku.

"Fang, kau ma–"

 _Nyut!_

Tangan Fang mencubit pipiku. Iya, aku tahu pipiku _chubby_. Pantas, dia jadi gemas begini.

"Bodoh," umpatnya, membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya yang–ehem–terlalu tampan. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. "Jangan beritahu yang tadi kepada mereka. Aku tidak ingin dibilang 'homo'," katanya sedikit berbisik. Alhasil membuat wajahku memanas seperti habis direbus.

"Dei! Kalian ada rahasia apa sampai bisik-bisik begitu? Tidak bagi-bagi ke kita lagi!"

Oops. Gopal rupanya menyadari tingkah Fang.

Fang mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari telingaku. Senyuman sinisnya mengembang seperti biasa.

"Biarkan aku dan BoBoiBoy saja yang tahu. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusan kami. Bwek!" ledeknya.

Seakan dihina mati-matian, Gopal memasang ekspresi kesal. Yaya dan Ying yang ikut menyadari tingkah Fang pun mati-matian membela Gopal, ingin ikut serta dalam rahasia antara aku dengan Fang. Sedangkan Fang menolak habis-habisan, hingga dia nekat mengancam mereka dengan bogemnya yang super-kuat itu.

Di belakangnya, aku berdiri dengan wajah yang masih memanas. Bisikan Fang tadi tidak biasanya aku mendengarnya. Setiap kali ku ingat bisikan itu, tergantung memori antara kami berdua selama dua minggu ini. Menyesal, tapi lega, karena Fang masih mau berbaikan denganku.

Yaya mengeluarkan keranjangnya yang penuh biskuit. "Nah! Aku ada biskuit untuk kalian semua! Silahkan dicoba!" tawarnya.

Dan kata-kata penuh alasan mulai keluar dari mulut Fang, Gopal, dan Ying.

Tentu saja aku tertawa garing, berusaha menolak tawaran Yaya.

Karena hari semakin sore, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

"Kalian mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Yaya kepadaku dan Fang.

"Tidak usah. Kami hanya ingin mengobrol berdua, setelah hubungan kami yang merenggang," tolak Fang.

Yaya mengangkat bahunya. "Yah ... Kalau begitu aku tidak memaksa. Kalian boleh berduaan. Ya sudah. Kami pergi dulu!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri Gopal dan Ying.

Kini tinggal aku dan Fang berdua di lapangan. Rasanya terlalu canggung bagiku untuk berbicara pada Fang. Suasana penuh kecanggungan mengitari kami berdua. Tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang ingin berbicara duluan, walaupun itu tidak penting.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini, Fang menarik tanganku, mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hhh ...," dia menghela nafas. "Cari suasana di dekat tebing seperti pertama kali kita berciuman, mau tidak?"

Wajahku memerah mendengar kata "pertama kali kita berciuman" dari Fang. Perlahan, aku mengangguk-angguk setuju. Fang tersenyum. Kami pun bergandengan dan pergi menuju tebing dekat laut, di mana kami untuk pertama kalinya berciuman dan resmi menjadi kekasih.

Jantungku berdebar-debar, sangat kencang. Padahal kami sudah tidak ada hubungan selain teman. Sayangnya perasaanku ini benar-benar tidak bisa ku tebak dengan jelas, hanya setiap aku bersamanya.

* * *

Suara air laut menghantam bebatuan tebing, diikuti sinar matahari sore yang indah menerpa lautan, menggambarkan betapa indahnya tebing di dekat lautan luas. Beberapa burung camar berterbangan ke sana dan ke mari, menyambut suasana sore yang indah ini. Pohon-pohon bergemerisik menggesekkan daun dan ranting satu sama lain.

Seiring suara langkah kaki di antara dua orang yang berjalan, bergabung dengan melodi indah dari suasana lautan. Yup, dua orang itu adalah aku dan Fang. Kami tidak bergandengan, hanya jarak kami yang berdempetan. Saat itu aku menyembunyikan pipiku yang mengeluarkan semburat berwarna merah. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang.

Begitu kami berhenti, aku dan Fang duduk bersama. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas bahu tegap Fang. Rasanya sangat nyaman, sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

Fang balas merangkulku. Jarak di antara kami sangat dekat. Hubungan antar teman yang tidak biasa ini memang sangat jarang, kecuali pada orang yang sedang pacaran. Aku bersumpah kami tidak sedang pacaran! Kami hanya ingin mengembalikan memori kepada alam yang menjadi saksi hubungan kami.

"BoBoiBoy ..."

"Hmm?"

"Tidak apa 'kan aku merangkulmu seperti ini?" tanya Fang.

"Ish, seperti lagi ada yang memperhatikan kita saja. Biasa saja. Lagian tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita di sini, Fang," jawabku dingin.

Mulut kami kembali bungkam, membiarkan lautan yang berbicara dengan suaranya. Aku tidak ingin diam. Namun suasana ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Jantungku kembali berdebar tidak jelas.

"BoBoiBoy."

"Apa, Fang?"

Fang diam sejenak. "Kau tahu? Meski sekarang kita sudah tidak resmi menjadi kekasih, aku masih ... merasa rindu ... dan sayang padamu. Aku ... suka senyumanmu yang sangat polos itu. Setiap kau tertawa, kau memelukku, jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Dan ... dan insiden ciuman tadi ..." Fang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sebelahnya.

Aku terkekeh. "Biarlah begini saja, Fang. Aku ini laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Kau sudah tahu kalau hubungan kita dibilang salah di mata Tuhan. Dan kita ini masih kecil."

Aku bisa merasakan Fang memelukku erat. Dengan manjanya, dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku, menciumi pelipisku. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan Fang melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan padaku dua minggu yang lalu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kaulah orang yang selama ini ku tunggu-tunggu. Kau muncul sebagai matahari yang menyinari bulan sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah meminta hal ini ..." Dia berhenti sejenak.

Dengan sabar, aku menunggu kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong. Aku balas memeluknya erat, memendamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Berjanjilah, kita hanya teman, tidak lebih dari itu," katanya menyambungkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

Untuk mengeratkan ikatan perjanjian ini, kami mengaitkan kedua kelingking kami di depan lautan di sore hari. Kami berjanji akan menjalani hubungan hanya sebagai TEMAN.

"Aku berjanji, bahkan melebihi janjimu itu," ujarku meyakinkan Fang. "Tapi kalau aku lihat kamu bernafsu padaku, atau melakukan 'itu' padaku, bersiaplah karena bogem ini akan mengenai tepat ke wajahmu."

"Hei, hei ... Sejak kapan aku ingin melakukan 'itu' padamu? Kita 'kan masih kecil. Belum waktunya," sela Fang kesal. Rupanya aku berhasil membuatnya marah.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga."

"Karena kata-kataku tadi, 'kan? Tidak apa-apa kalau hanya sekadar berjaga-jaga. Aku juga takut kalau nanti atau entah kapan, aku bisa 'kumat'."

Kami tertawa. Kata-kata Fang tadi memang menggambarkan sifat Fang yang liar. Jujur, dia mengaku kalau sebenarnya dia itu sedikit bernafsu, walaupun usianya lebih muda sebulan dibandingkan aku. Bayangkan saja, di usia semuda ini, dia sudah berani mencium laki-laki sepertiku. Bagaimana nanti kalau sudah dewasa? Bisa lebih parah.

Suara tawa kami semakin lama semakin mengecil. Canggung kembali menyelimuti perasaan kami. Padahal aku dan Fang resmi hanya sebagai teman. Entah perasaan ini muncul karena bingung dengan topik yang akan dibicarakan atau karena kami masih saling menyukai. Coret kata terakhir.

Bosan ... Fang bahkan tidak mengajakku bicara lagi. Hanya fokus pada pemandangan laut. Bagiku ini adalah hal yang paling membosankan, melihat sesuatu yang sudah pernah ku lihat. Apalagi kalau lawan bicaraku ini tidak berbicara atau sekadar berdeham.

"Argh! Bosan!" keluhku sambil membaringkan tubuh di atas rerumputan hijau di atas tebing.

Fang melirikku, tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya. Mataku berusaha terpejam, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku. Rambut hitam kelamku berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

"Hei, BoBoiBoy," panggil Fang.

"Ya?"

Ku lihat dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, hendak berbicara sesuatu.

"Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan saja?"

Aku memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk.

"Boleh. Kapan saja kamu boleh meminta apapun dariku. Jadi rival pun boleh."

Seketika aku tersentak. Kepalaku mengarah ke tangan Fang yang menyentuh tanganku. Wajahku pun memerah.

"Hubungan kita memang resmi jadi teman. Untuk mengakhiri jalinan perasaanku padamu ..." Fang menggenggam tanganku erat, mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah kami. "Bolehkah aku menciummu ... untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Eh?" Aku masih tidak _ngeh_. Pertama, genggaman tangan Fang. Kedua, permintaannya untuk me–

Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari tangannya, spontan karena terkejut. "F-FANG?! Kamu ... t-tidak serius, 'kan?!" Sayangnya wajah Fang berkata lain. Dia justru tersenyum simpul, malah membuatku sedih melihatnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya Fang menurunkan tangannya yang sempat terangkat. "Aku tidak memaksa, kok."

Hari semakin gelap. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik lautan bagian barat. Tahu begini, Fang menghela nafas. Dia berdiri, hendak pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelumnya, matanya menatapiku yang meringkuk. "Kamu tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Terserah aku, mau pulang atau tidak," jawabku cuek.

"Hhh ... Susah sekali mengurusimu. Kalau kamu tersesat, aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Sudah, ya. Aku pulang duluan."

Refleks, aku langsung menarik ujung jaketnya, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Bawa aku pulang."

Fang tersenyum sinis. "Dasar. Menyusahkan saja."

* * *

Sore berganti malam. Suara burung gagak berganti menjadi burung hantu. Tidak luput juga dari suara jangkrik. Lampu-lampu taman dinyalakan, menyinari jalanan Pulau Rintis yang tidak seberapa lebarnya dengan kota-kota besar seperti Kuala Lumpur. Kunang-kunang berterbangan ikut membantu menyinari bagian-bagian daerah Pulau Rintis yang gelap.

Dua bocah laki-laki berjalan menuju rumah Tok Aba. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni di teras rumah sederhana tersebut. Aku dan Fang sampai di teras rumah Atok. Mata kami sempat berpandangan sebelum kami saling memalingkan wajah masing-masing.

Yup. Tangan kami masih bergandengan. Sejujurnya aku malu mengakui ini. Aku suka dengan kenyamanan di antara kami berdua. Fang yang memintaku untuk bergandengan tangan, entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin ... karena ini adalah momen terakhir kami bersama layaknya kekasih.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Fang. Dia tidak melirikku sama sekali. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah lain. "Masuklah, sebelum kau kedinginan."

Aku tersenyum. Ku rapatkan _hoodie_ buntungku, melindungi tubuhku dari hawa dingin.

"Terima kasih, Fang. A-aku senang, kamu sudah benar-benar memaafkanku hari ini."

Aku tidak merasa Fang sedang melihatku. Ku tahan tangisanku, agar cairan bening itu tidak keluar.

 _Ku mohon, lihatlah aku meski hanya sebentar._

Suara jangkrik menghiasi suasana sepi di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak merasa canggung. Hanya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" balasku.

"Heh. Percuma aku pulang duluan, yang ada kamu malah nangis liatin aku pergi begitu saja."

"Kamu khawatir sama aku?"

Fang tersentak, setidaknya itu yang ku rasakan karena kami saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Ti-tidak. Aku biasa saja."

"Bohong. Mukamu merah, tuh."

"M-mana mungkin?!" Oke, kelihatannya dia mulai panik.

Aku menahan tawaku, walau sedikit terdengar oleh Fang. "Pfft ... Aku bercanda." Fang menggerutu kesal.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu." Aku mendengar dia mulai menapakkan kakinya, pergi dari rumah Atok.

Fang hampir menginjakkan langkahnya yang entah keberapa, sebelum aku langsung menariknya untuk berbalik. Ku cium bibirnya dengan cepat, lalu menjauhkan bibir kami setelah beberapa detik.

"B-BoBoi ... Boy?"

Aku hanya memasang senyuman sedih. Tangisanku pecah seketika, yang terdengar hanya isakan pelan. "Sesuai permintaanmu tadi ... Ini ciuman terakhir kita. B-besok kita jalani layaknya seorang teman. Oke?"

Kalimatku sempat membuat Fang membelalakkan matanya. Ini adalah ciuman terakhir kami, seperti yang diminta olehnya. Mulai besok kami bukan kekasih lagi. Aku dan Fang mungkin akan lebih sering bersaing seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya.

Lagi-lagi tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Okelah. Aku pun berharap begitu," katanya. "Terima kasih untuk ciumannya. Ehm ..."

 _Cup!_

Bibir Fang menempel pada pipiku.

"Ini juga yang terakhir. Ku pastikan besok kau tidak membiarkan wajahmu semerah tomat mengingat malam ini. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai besok!" Dan dia berlari menuju rumahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku mengelus pipiku, merasakan daerah yang basah terkena bibirnya.

 _Barusan ... tadi ... dia mencium pipiku?_

 _Kriieeettt ..._

"BoBoiBoy? Kau tidak masuk?" Ochobot berdiri di ambang pintu rumah.

"Ah, Ochobot. Iya, aku masuk!" seruku. Kakiku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter terakhir ... Inilah yang ku nanti-nantikan. Setelah perjuangan berat menempuh ujian (walau baru beberapa hari), apalagi ujiannya dibagi menjadi empat macam (EMUNAS, Agama, UAS, ICP) dalam 1 bulan, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini, walau masih menempuh Ujian Akhir Semester.**

 **Sebenarnya ada Epilog-nya, dan itu sudah ditulis naskahnya (?). Jadi ... rencananya akan dirilis (?). Entah, kalau menurut kalian perlu pakai Epilog atau tidak, hanya untuk memperjelas akhir cerita saja.**

 **Ini adalah ide cerita paling ngaco seumur hidupku. Hanya karena penampilan luar, Fang jadi jatuh cinta. OOC terlalu berlebihan hanya di depan BoBoiBoy saja. -_-"**

 **Dan semakin hari, semakin panjang saja ceritanya. Ini entah karena baper atau karena benar-benar ingin memperjelas _ending_ -nya yang _happy_ _ending_ atau bukan. Gak tahu, menurut kalian bagaimana? Nanti saja pendapatnya kalau sudah ada Epilog.**

 **Belum saatnya salam perpisahan. Kalau mau baca dari awal, silahkan. Baiklah. Kalau kalian suka, _don't forget to review, fav, and follow. I'll see you later. Ciao!_ **


	9. Epilog

**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **I'm a Boy (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-Epilog-**

Matahari masih belum memunculkan diri di balik langit yang berawan. Di sebuah kamar berhiaskan astronomi perbintangan, aku yang tertidur di balik tempat tidur belum mau membuka mata. Tubuhku menggeliat ke sana ke mari, berusaha menarik selimut yang rasanya tidak ingin menutupi tubuhku–

Atau ada yang menarik selimutku?

 _Srak!_

"BANGUN, BOBOIBOY ...!"

"HWAAA ...! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" Aku terbangun seketika mendengar teriakan yang memanggilku untuk bangun.

Ku raba-raba tubuhku, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku masih hidup ..."

"Hoi, hoi. Habis mimpi apa? Jangan-jangan mimpi dikejar Mama Zila seperti yang ada di dalam game Papa Zola?" terka Ochobot mengintrogasiku.

"Hehehe ... Kok tahu?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Argh! Sudahlah! Hari ini jadwalmu membantu Atok, 'kan?! Cepat sana mandi! Nanti jam setengah tujuh kamu dijemput sama Fang, lho!" seru Ochobot dengan nada yang sangat tinggi seperti sedang mengusir maling.

"Iya, iya ..." Aku segera menyambar handukku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

 _By the way_ , sekarang masih jam setengah enam pagi. Pantas saja matahari belum mau menampakkan diri. Aku buru-buru mandi, memakai seragam sekolah, menyambar tasku, dan berjalan ke kedai Atok yang letaknya berada di belakang rumah. Puas bermain dua minggu penuh, hari ini juga aku akan bekerja membantu Atok.

Masalah Fang yang akan menjemputku, aku memang tidak sabar lagi. Aku semakin bersemangat, berlari menuju kedai Kokotiam, dan berhenti di tengah jalan.

Ku sentuh pipiku. Semburat merah keluar menghiasi pipi _chubby_ -ku.

 _Ah ... Aku 'kan sudah tidak dengannya lagi ... Bodoh sekali mau dibohongi sama Ochobot. Fang tentu saja tidak akan menjemputku pergi ke sekolah. Hebat ... Aku memang idiot._

Pikiran negatif muncul seketika di benakku. Ku hapus pikiran itu jauh-jauh, kembali fokus pada kedai Atok yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

* * *

"BoBoiBoy, sudah jam setengah tujuh. Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Atok. Beliau tengah membuat _hot chocolate_ tarik untuk beberapa pelanggan.

"Oh, iya. Nanti aku telat. Atok, BoBoiBoy berangkat dulu! Assalamu'alaikum!" seruku, buru-buru menyalami tangan Atok dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"Wa'alaikumussalam. Eh, tunggu, BoBoiBoy!"

Aku berhenti berlari, menoleh ke belakang. Atok berjalan menghampiriku.

"Atok dapat pesan dari Fang. Katanya, dia menunggumu di depan rumah," kata Atok.

"A-ah, begitu rupanya. Terima kasih, Tok!" balasku terbata-bata, lalu kembali berlari, tapi kali ini berlari menuju halaman rumah Atok.

Yup, seperti yang Atok bilang, mataku menangkap siluet bocah laki-laki berambut _spike_ tengah menunggu sambil bersandar pada pagar rumah. Aku menghampirinya dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Fang!"

"Pagi." Kali ini sifatnya tidak seperti dulu yang suka menciumi keningku setiap aku akan jalan-jalan dengannya. Dia ... dingin. Namun tetap tersenyum meskipun hanya senyuman sinis.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Tidak ku sangka hubungan ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang yang dulu. Rasanya aku sangat bebas.

"Ayo berangkat." Aku mulai mengajak si rambut jabrik ini pergi ke sekolah.

Fang menurut. Dia berjalan di sampingku, seakan-akan seperti sedang menjagaku. Selama perjalanan, aku berceloteh ria, menceritakan tentang Ochobot, Kuala Lumpur, masa laluku, dan berbagai cerita lainnya. Fang senantiasa mendengarkan ceritaku sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Inilah suasana yang ku harapkan. Tidak ada kata 'sayang' yang membuatku semakin merutuki diriku, tidak ada ciuman mesra di pagi hari, tidak ada acara rangkul merangkul, dan bahkan tidak ada ... perlakuan lembut dari Fang.

Sekarang kami adalah teman. Kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hubungan terlarang itu lagi. Lagipula, berteman itu lebih baik ketimbang berpacaran tanpa mengenal gender, dan berpacaran seperti itu memang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Coba kalau aku masih jadi kekasihnya.

Matilah aku ketika kami sudah nikah nanti.

Dia bakal membenciku habis-habisan.

Aku bersyukur kami sudah tidak menjalani hubungan itu lagi.

Bahkan ketika di sekolah, aku dan Fang hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Insiden kemarin kami tutupi. Biarlah hanya kita yang mengingatnya. Mereka tidak perlu tahu apa-apa dari kami berdua.

Sikap Fang berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Kata Gopal, dia memang seperti itu sejak kecil. Makanya mereka bertiga tidak heran melihat Fang yang sering membuang muka tanpa melihat kami satu pun. Yaya dan Ying sendiri sampai geregetan ingin menonjok muka dingin Fang.

Kegiatan sekolah berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan. Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega, lepas dari berbagai macam tambatan di hati dan pikiran. Tidak ada yang dapat menghambat pikiranku lagi–kecuali soal-soal aneh yang diberikan Cikgu Papa kepada kami semua. Mau sampai kapan guru nyentrik itu berhenti narsis di depan kami, siswa-siswi kelas 5 Jujur?

Cerita dramatis antara aku dengan Fang telah berakhir. Berawal dari kesalahpahaman hingga akhir yang bahagia, itulah kisah kami.

Setidaknya itulah yang ku pikirkan.

* * *

Tangan Fang masih tetap setia membelai rambutku. Dia mulai menganggapku seperti adiknya, padahal aku lebih tua darinya. Ku pandangi ke arah lain, menggembungkan pipi, kesal diperlakukan seperti ini.

Justru kelakuannya malah mengingatkanku pada dua minggu lepas.

"Kenapa membelaiku? Memangnya aku adikmu?" tanyaku dingin.

Fang tidak terlihat sedang naik darah. Dia tetap cuek, masih membelai rambutku yang hitam kelam dengan garis putih di helai bagian atas kanan kepala. Aku ikut bersikap cuek.

"Hei, jangan memalingkan mukamu dariku," tegur Fang.

"Terserah aku mau gimana. Tubuh ya tubuhku sendiri, bukan punyamu."

"Hehe ... Mulai berani bersikap dingin rupanya."

"Memang urusanmu?"

Fang berdiri di belakangku. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat tembok-tembok gang yang mengawal kami menuju arah rumah. Begitu dia berhenti melihat-lihat sekitar, dia menghampiriku yang sudah jauh beberapa meter darinya.

"Uh ... BoBoiBoy."

"Hmm?"

"Ergh ... Tidak jadi."

"Haih ... Kamu ini mau ngomong apa, sih?" tanyaku mulai tidak sabar.

Canggung, Fang menggaruk-garuk bagian punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tampaknya dia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk berbicara denganku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ..." Kini wajahnya memerah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ku gandeng tangan Fang, membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Kalau mau begini, ngomong saja. Ngapain harus canggung?" cibirku sambil tersenyum geli.

Wajah Fang semakin memerah. Yah, dia lebih mirip kepiting rebus yang warnanya merah mengilap. Kali ini apa yang sedang dirasakannya? Dan tentu saja aku tidak tahu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih lagi, BoBoiBoy. Ingat janji kita?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kita hanya teman, tidak boleh lebih dari itu," kataku mengingat janji kami.

"Makanya, aku bingung harus bilang apa. Aku memang masih merindukan masa-masa kita berpacaran dulu ...," keluhnya, masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hadeh ... Kamu ini ... Tadinya aku sudah lega sewaktu kamu memintaku untuk hanya menjadi temanmu saja. Tapi ketika kamu meminta lebih ... Aku ini laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Kalau kamu masih seperti ini, cabut aku sebagai temanmu. Anggap aku hanyalah angin lalu," jelasku dingin. Jujur saja, aku muak mendengar keluhannya mengenai memori masa lalu. Aku hanya ingin bebas dari masalah itu, tapi Fang malah meminta lebih. Dia maunya gimana, sih?

Kepala Fang menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, BoBoiBoy."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Aku kembali berjalan menuju rumah Atok. Langkahku hendak menjauh dari Fang yang telah sampai di rumahnya –

 _Gret!_

–begitu ujung seragamku ditarik paksa untuk berhenti.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finished! Epilog penuh frustasi sang _author_ yang merupakan pembaca per- /plak**

 **Maksudnya merupakan pembuat cerita.**

 **Rencana season 2 akan datang.**

 **Tapi entahlah.**

 **Support, ya, kalau ingin ada season 2-nya.**

 **Bocoran saja : season 2 POV - Fang. Bukan BoBoiBoy lagi.**

 **Jadi yang ini kisahnya BoBoiBoy, nanti season 2 kisahnya Fang. Tapi tetep lanjutan dari ini, kok. Yah ... Ditunggu aja. Mungkin Bulan Januari besok. Desember ini _author_ ada banyak kegiatan keluarga, jadi belum bisa update season 2.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita penuh kebaperan duo sejoli rival-lover (?) ini! Terima kasih pula untuk Widzilla (comment FB-mu sangat membantu!), Febiola558, Floral Lavender, dan yang lainnya sudah kasih semangat meskipun sekarang masih masa-masa ujian di Indonesia. Tidak lupa bagi para readers yang tetep baca fic gaje hasil kerja keras peras otak ini. Aku terharu ... *nangis***

 **Salam terakhir, Ciao!**


End file.
